Chroniques Ordinaires
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: Elle ne pouvait pas décemment avouer qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui et lui non plus. Pourtant,ils finiront bien malgré eux par l'accepter. Chroniques ordinaires d'un couple pas ordinaire et de leur entourage.Dernier chapitre en ligne, enfin.
1. Chapitre I : Sauvetage

Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens faire un petit tour du côté des fanfictions avec une fic à multiples chapitres. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais faire de fanfic de ce genre, mais il y a beaucoup trop de choses à traiter pour que je le fasse en un seul One Shot. La bonne nouvelle c'est que les plans des 5 premiers chapitres sont prêt. Je n'ai qu'à les écrire. Il faut juste s'armer de patiente car j'ai beaucoup de travail avec le DAEU que je prépare.

Je tiens à remercier Sabine02, Kiku-chan, Fagocyteuse, coqueluche et cléedemarsilia pour leurs sympathiques reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir pour mes One Shot _**" Yin et Yang " **_et _**" Troublante découverte "**_.

**Disclaimer :** _**Fullmetal Alchemist **_est la propriété exclusive de _**Hiromu Harakawa**_ et je ne touche absolument rien en faisant ce que je fait et bla bla bla...

**Genre :** Romance / Humour / Action

**Rating :** T pour le moment

**Prairing :** Ed x Ranfan, Roy x Riza, Al x Winry, Lin x Li Ann ( OC )...

**Résumé et situation dans le temps :** L'histoire se passe à la fin du manga. On peut espérer que cette chère _**Arakawa **_ne va pas nous zigouiller certains personnages en cours de route et espérer que les frères Elric, Mustang et Cie vont battre le vieux machin dans les sous-sols de Central City et les homonculus.

La fic débute 2 ans après la victoire des frères Elric, de Mustang et de son équipe. La vie a peu à peu repris son cours normal. Alphonse a récupéré son corps de chair et d'os mais Edward n'a pas récupéré ses membres. Edward et Winry sont sortis ensembles mais se sont séparés pour de mystérieuses raisons que l'un et l'autre refusent d'évoquer. Roy et Riza vont bientôt se marier.

Lin, Ranfan, Who et May sont retournés à Xing avec la pierre philosophale mais l'empereur a désigné un enfant qu'il avait eu illégitimement pour lui succèder et qui s'est révèlé être un excellent dirigeant pour l'empire. Cela va faire un an que Lin, Ranfan et Edward ne se sont pas revus.

Malgré le fait que le pays se remette plutôt facilement, des années passées sous la coupe du gouvernenement de King Bradley, la situation avec l'Empire de Drachma a dégénéré et même l'Empire de Xing est touché par le conflit.

Au cours d'une mission dans le nord d'Amestris, Edward a été capturé par des membres de l'actuel gouvernement de Drachma. Une opération commando visant à délivrer Edward et à renverser le gouvernement de Drachma a été mise en place, afin de mettre à la tête de l'empire, le véritable héritier. Ranfan et sa cousine, Li Ann participent à cette opération...

**NB :** **( Un petit passage à lire avant de commencer la fic. Histoire de comprendre qui est Li Ann. )**

Li Ann est la cousine de Ranfan. Elles ont le même âge et ont été élevé ensembles. Physiquement, Li Ann ressemble à sa cousine : longs cheveux noirs de jais, taille et poids à peu près identique à celui de Ranfan. Seuls ses yeux sont différents. Elle a les yeux gris.

Tout comme Ranfan, Li Ann possède cette étrange capacité qui lui permet de détecter l'énergie des êtres vivants et de traquer les homonculus. Elle a été entraîné très tôt à se battre et possède les même aptitudes que Ranfan pour le combat.

Toutefois, la ressemblance s'arrête là. Li Ann est tout le contraire de sa cousine. Elle est franche, directe, impulsive, féminine et garçon manqué à la fois et particulièrement têtue, revendicative et obstinée. Elle et Ranfan ont une relation compliquée et parfois houleuse. Li Ann adore taquiner Ranfan et ne rate pas une occasion de lui montrer qu'elle n'est après tout qu'un être humain et qu'elle a le droit d'avoir une vie à elle et de s'amuser. Elles se comportent comme deux soeurs et se protègent l'une, l'autre.

Li Ann prétend qu'elle et Lin sont comme la nitroglycérine et le peroxyde. En clair, elle prétend qu'il l'énerve et qu'il n'est pas son genre. Mais en fait, elle l'apprécie beaucoup et éprouve certains sentiments à son égard. Mais elle est très fière et orgueilleuse et refuse obstinement de l'avouer. Son passe temps préferé est d'ailleurs de lui mettre des tapes derrière la tête.^^

Sur ce, bah... Bonne lecture !

**&**

**&**

**Chroniques Ordinaires**

**Chapitre I : Sauvetage**

**&**

**&**

**Capitale de l'Empire de Drachma**

Tous les hommes présents dans l'établissement se retournèrent sur le passage des deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle surchargée de vapeurs d'alcools et de tabacs. Les femmes présentes, elles, voyaient les deux nouvelles arrivantes comme de sérieuses concurrentes à leur business. Les clients allaient se battre comme des chiens enragés pour obtenir les faveurs des deux nouvelles.

Elles allèrent s'installer au bar et commandèrent à boire au barman qui s'empressa de les servir. L'une d'elle voulut s'allumer une cigarette et aussitôt, l'on l'alluma pour elle. Un homme grand et brun, aux yeux bleus lui souriait et la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

- Toi et ton amie, vous êtes de Xing ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme rejeta sa longue chevelure noire et brillante dans son dos et lui offrit un autre sourire en guise de réponse.

- Je m'appelle Ranfan et elle, c'est ma cousine, Li Ann, déclara la jeune xinoise.

- Des cousines ? Vraiment ? Fit-il songeusement en caressant du bout des doigts la peau blanche et sensible à la liaison de la prothèse.

- Si tu veux toucher, il faut d'abord payer, reprit-elle en repoussant la main de l'homme. Le double pour nous deux. Si tu es interessé.

L'homme fixa pensivement les deux jeunes xinoises. Ses yeux passant de l'une à l'autre. Mais revenant toujours se poser sur la silhouette alléchante de Ranfan, moulée dans une très courte robe bustier noire, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées. le tout rehaussé par sa peau blanche et laiteuse, ressortant d'autant que ses longs cheveux noirs de jais cascadaient librement sur ses épaules nues. Sa cousine, Li Ann était tout aussi belle. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux : les même cheveux noirs et brillants, les même traits fins et la même silhouette joliment dessinée. Seuls leurs yeux étaient différents : ceux de Ranfan étaient d'un noir d'encre, alors que ceux de Li Ann étaient gris.

L'homme reflechit encore pendant quelques instants et sortit une liasse de billet de sa poche, qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Li Ann s'en saisit et compta les billets, avant de glisser quelques mots en xinois à l'oreille de sa cousine. Ranfan acquiesca d'un hôchement de la tête et héla le barman qui comprenant aussitôt, lui donna une des nombreuses clés dont il avait la garde, en plus de devoir s'occuper du bar.

Ranfan et Li Ann firent signe à l'homme de les suivre. Ils sortirent du bar et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, dont les lumières tamisées faisaient un effet d'ombre chinoise avec leurs silhouettes. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte portant un numéro semblable à celui grâvé sur la clé que Ranfan introduisit dans la serrure.

- Je crois qu'on peut arrêter de jouer la comédie, maintenant...

L'homme se retourna brusquement vers Li Ann et la regarda d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Il voulut demander des explications à Ranfan, mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa le pétrifia d'effroi. Il sentit soudain son souffle se couper dans sa gorge, alors que Ranfan venait de lui assener un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Il tomba à genoux, sous le coup de la douleur et la jeune garde du corps l'assomma d'un autre coup de pied.

- Et après ça, on dit que c'est moi qui a un problème avec les hommes, constata Li Ann non sans raillerie.

Ranfan fusilla sa cousine du regard et s'assura que l'homme était bien inconscient, alors que Li Ann se chargeait de le ligoter et de le baîllonner.

- Il n'empêche que tu as un vrai problème avec les hommes, reprit Li Ann en souriant malicieusement à sa cousine. Tu as déjà songé à suivre une thérapie ? Ou alors à te trouver un petit ami ?

Ranfan roula des yeux et préfera ignorer les sarcasmes de sa cousine. Plus particulièrement, ses dernières insinuations. Li Ann était un peu comme la soeur, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais par moment, la jeune ninja se demandait sincèrement si sa cousine ne s'était pas mise en tête de la rendre complètement folle.

- On suit le plan, comme prévu, ordonna Ranfan en verrouillant la porte à double tour.

- Ca va. J'ai compris. T'inquiètes pas, on va le sortir de là, ton Fullmetal, ironisa Li Ann en partant vers l'Est du bâtiment, tandis que Ranfan partait dans la direction opposée en soupirant et en pestant en son for intérieur contre sa cousine.

**&**

**&**

Le gardien s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée et Ranfan enjamba son corps, comme si il était un insecte insignifiant qu'elle venait d'écraser. Son visage impassible ne trahissait en rien les émotions contradictoires et les inquiètudes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête à ce moment là. Elle espèrait sincèrement que les Drachmans n'aient pas eu le temps de déplacer Edward avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ce n'est pas qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments particuliers pour le Fullmetal. Mais elle le respectait en tant que combattant et en tant qu'alchimiste. Et si elle exceptait le fait qu'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement grossier et macho, Edward n'en restait pas moins, à ses yeux, quelqu'un de bien qui lui avait ramené son prince sain et sauf. Alors rien que pour ça, elle le trouver et le ramener en un seul morceau chez lui.

Ranfan entra dans la pièce que le gardien, qu'elle avait maîtrisé était en train de fermer.

Elle réprima à grand peine un haut-le-coeur en sentant une forte odeur de moissisure lui envahir les narines. Elle chercha à tatons un interrupteur ou une quelconque commande lui permettant de pouvoir accèder à un peu de lumière. Elle avait sentit la présence d'un être vivant dans cette pièce mais elle ne pouvait clairement dire de qui il s'agissait, à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré et qui lui embrouillée les sens.

Ranfan ferma les yeux durant quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Elle ne perçut qu'au dernier moment, la présence d'une personne derrière elle. La jeune xinoise sentit sa tête et son dos heurter violemment les coins du seul meuble présent dans la pièce insalubre : une table en bois qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Ranfan sentit la froideur caractéristique de la lame d'une arme blanche se presser contre sa gorge et retint avec peine un juron de franchir ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux, qu'elle se rendit compte de la véritable identité de son agresseur.

Edward la fixait de ses yeux d'ors, totalement incrédule et sous le choc. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de multiples lacérations au visage et que du sang coagulé maculait ses longs cheveux blonds à moitié défaits. Mais surtout, il suait à grosses gouttes et sa respiration semblait difficile.

- Edward ? L'appella doucement Ranfan.

- La ferme ! La menaça Edward en resserrant sa prise. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une de ces putains d'hallucinations ?

Ranfan sentit la lame se presser un peu plus contre la peau de sa gorge et sans réflechir, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Edward. Le contact des deux auto-mails provoqua un léger couinement qui sembla ramener Edward à la réalité :

- Ranfan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On m'a envoyé pour te sortir de là, expliqua simplement Ranfan en se dégageant prudemment de la poigne de l'alchimiste.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici, avoua Edward en retransmutant son automail à son état originel. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu ?

- A peu près un an, répondit Ranfan en réajustant sa robe, bien trop courte à son gout.

La jeune xinoise remarqua les multiples traces de coup et le sang qui maculait sa chemise. Sans compter les hallucinations qu'il disait avoir eu. Ranfan n'avait nulle besoin de s'imaginer quels types de drogues, on lui avait fait ingurgiter. Puisque l'Empire de Xing et l'Empire de Drachma faisaient du commerce ensembles depuis des siècles. Nottamment de certains produits plus ou moins illicites.

Ranfan se releva prestemment et croisa le regard du Fullmetal qui la regardait bizarrement. Ses yeux ambrés suivaient avec attention les mouvements du tissu de sa robe qui remontaient légèrement à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille, dévoilant un peu plus ses cuisses. Ranfan se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et se jura d'étriper Li Ann de ses propres mains, une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée.

- Un seul commentaire et je te...

Mais Ranfan n'eut pas le possibilité de finir sa phrase. Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, alors que son corps se raidissait instantanement contre celui du Fullmetal. La jeune ninja n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Mais elle devait admettre que le fait de sentir le corps musclé du Fullmetal contre le sien n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable. Elle entoura la nuque de l'alchimiste d'un de ses bras. Tandis que de l'autre, elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, essayant de le calmer comme elle pouvait. Mais surtout, elle tentait de faire abstraction de ces sensations qui assaillaient traitreusement son pauvre corps, alors qu'Edward Elric la serrait étroitement contre lui.

- Merci...

Ranfan l'entendit à peine, tellement Edward l'avait murmuré discrètement.

Edward ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus la jeune xinoise contre lui. Ses mains restèrent sur ses fines épaules, n'osant pas descendre plus bas dans son dos. Il huma le parfum qui émanait de sa peau et de ses cheveux et se surprit lui-même à penser, qu'elle sentait divinement bon. il sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux et soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux de bien-être, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère faisait les même gestes pour le consoler quand il se sentait mal.

- Comme c'est mignon... Fit soudain une voix masculine.

Edward et Ranfan se séparèrent immédiatement et firent face à un homme élegamment vêtu et de haute stature, qui les tenait en joue avec un revolver.

Le regard de la jeune xinoise se durcit et elle retrouva cet air froid et impassible qui la caractérisait.

- Avant de vous descendre tous les deux, j'aimerais savoir une chose, demanda l'homme en fixant du regard les deux jeunes gens. Comment est-ce qu'une jolie poupée comme toi, peut faire autant de dégat ?

- Parce que les types dans ton genre, lui font horreur.

L'homme eut à peine le temps de se retourner. un poignard aiguisé typiquement xinois fendit l'air et alla se planter dans le thorax de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol en agonisant dans un dernier râle.

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda malicieusement Li Ann en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ranfan lança un regard noir à sa cousine et soupira d'exaspération. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de la réprimander sur son professionnalisme en de pareilles circonstance. Car Edward venait juste de tourner de l'oeil et de s'évanouir. Ses blessures venant de se réouvrir. Laissant les deux jeunes xinoises dans l'inquiètude et l'ignorance de son état...

**&**

**&**

**A Suivre....**

**&**

**&**

Pour information, Edward est complètement drogué, ce qui explique son comportement un peu étrange par rapport à Ranfan que j'ai volontairement fait paraître un peu plus humaine, qu'elle ne l'est en temps ordinaire. Ou tout du moins, c'est une facette d'elle même qu'elle ne montre que très rarement. Par ailleurs, les deux cousines se font passer pour deux prostituées, je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris et Edward était retenu prisonnier dans les sous-sols d'un bar à hôtesse. Pour parler poliment. XD

Sinon, et bien, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire. Ca fait plaisir à l'auteur et ça l'aide à continuer. XD

Bisous.

Joana.


	2. Chapitre II : Sur un arbre perché

Un deuxième chapitre qui est quand même venu assez rapidement. Quand on sait que je suis plutôt longue à poster. Au programme, du Royai, en effet notre Flame Alchemist national s'est enfin décidé à se faire passer la corde au coup par notre tireuse d'élite preferée et du Ed/Ranfan, ou décidément Edward et Ranfan prouvent encore une fois qu'il ont vraiment des problèmes pour communiquer tous les deux. Mais ou Ranfan laisse tomber le masque durant quelques instants et se montre plus sensible et humaine, qu'elle ne laisse paraître.

Je tiens également à remercier Sabine02 et Kiku-chan pour leurs sympathiques reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois que je les relis.

Sur ce, amusez-vous bien, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Ca fait toujours hyper plaisir à l'auteur de savoir ce que pense ses lecteurs et ça l'aide à continuer. Et un joyeux noel et une bonne année à l'avance !

**PS :** Ce chapitre est une version corrigé du précédent. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si j'ai oublié des fautes. Il est grand temps que je sois en vacances parce que mon DAEU commence à me monter au cerveau et pas en bien.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques Ordinaires**

**Chapitre II : Sur un arbre perché**

* * *

**&**

**&**

**Central City, capitale d'Amestris, Un mois plus tard**

Ranfan n'était pas à son aise. Mais alors pas du tout. Voilà de cela, près d'une heure qu'elle attendait que cette fichue cérémonie ne commence et elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Quasiment tous les invités étaient arrivés et installés, et la jeune xinoise sentait venir les prémices d'une migraine carabinée si elle ne sortait pas immédiatement de cette cathédrale pleine à craquer.

Ranfan se leva prestement sous les regards interrogateurs de sa cousine, Li Ann et du prince Lin Yao, qui, vu l'état d'énervement de la jeune ninja, préférèrent ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, de peur qu'elle ne leur fasse une démonstration de _**" Comment tuer deux idiot de 12 façons différentes avec un talon aiguille "**_.

Parmis les invités présents, la jeune garde du corps reconnut la jeune princesse May Chang, que les futurs mariés avaient eu la bonne idée de placer très loin d'elle. Au risque que les deux xinoises ne transforment la cérémonie en champ de bataille. Plus loin, elle apperçut le docteur Knox et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui devait sans doute être son épouse. Ainsi, que le Général de Brigade Olivia Armstrong, le Commandant Miles et le Capitaine Buccaneer, dont elle avait fait la connaissance au cours de l'opération de sauvetage organisée pour retrouver Edward.

Ranfan salua poliment tout ce petit monde et sortit de la cathédrale afin de prendre l'air, quelques instants. Elle se retrouva sur le perron de l'édifice et fit quelque pas, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

La jeune xinoise fit rapidement le tour de l'édifice et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant le petit groupe qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le futur marié, le tout juste promu, Général de Brigade Roy Mustang faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage prêt à réduire en chiche-kébab, quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée de lui dire de ne pas s'inquièter. Les demoiselles d'honneur, les Lieutenants Maria Ross et Rebecca Catalina, et la jeune mécanicienne auto-mail Winry Rockbell commençaient à trouver le temps long. Et au milieu de tout ce petit monde, le témoin du futur marié, le Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric déployait des trésors de patience. Ce qui en soit représentait un vrai miracle, quand on savait que la patience n'était pas vraiment une qualité, que l'on aurait pu attribuer au Fullmetal.

Ranfan fut soulagée de voir qu'Edward avait parfaitement récupéré de ses blessures. Elle avait veillé sur lui durant les deux jours, durant lesquels il avait été dans le coma. Cela jusqu'à son réveil. Après, elle s'était faîtes plus discrète. Ne tenant pas à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, ni à se justifier. Surtout pas devant certaines personnes.

Edward portait un élégant costume noir sur une chemise blanche et avait fait l'effort de mettre une cravate de la même couleur que son costume. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en queue de cheval, et Ranfan se surprit elle-même à le trouver plutôt séduisant à ce moment là.

La jeune xinoise se sentit rougir furieusement à cette pensée. Repoussant loin de son esprit, cette pensée pour le moins incongrue à ses yeux, elle observa encore durant quelques instants le petit groupe et songea en elle-même, qu'Edward et Winry faisaient vraiment un joli couple. Ils étaient bien assortis ensembles et Winry était très belle dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose pâle, soulignant parfaitement ses formes harmonieuses. Tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds dorés légèrement ondulés et ornés de fleurs et de rubans, lui donnait un air angélique. Ranfan la trouvait vraiment belle et se sentit bien fade face à la beauté lumineuse de la jeune mécanicienne. Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, elle sentit un mélange de colère et de déception envahir son coeur, mêlé à autre chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Ranfan serra les poings et ne sentit pas ses ongles blesser la peau de sa main de chair. Tout d'un coup, l'air lui devint insupportable et elle tourna les talons comme une furie, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cathédrale sans un seul regard pour le pauvre Edward, qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward regarda la jeune garde du corps disparaître à l'intérieur de la cathédrale, d'un air ahuri.

- C'est que de moi ou il fait plus froid tout d'un coup ? Demanda à la cantonade le Lieutenant Jean Havoc en arrivant sur les lieux, en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe Mustang.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, approuva le Sous-lieutenant Haymans Breda en lorgnant Edward du regard.

- Mais je lui est rien fait !!! Gronda Edward en se retournant vers les deux militaires. De toute manière, elle est toujours comme ça !

Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery restèrent perplexes face à cette affirmation. Apparemment, le Fullmetal n'était pas au courant des visites quotidiennes de la jeune xinoise à son chevet, durant le temps qu'il était dans le coma.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle a veillé sur vous durant tout le temps ou vous étiez dans le coma, intervint à son tour le Sergent-chef Kain Fuery.

- Et même après, renchérit le Sous-lieutenant Vato Falman.

- C'est vrai ! Je l'ai croisé une fois sur le toit de l'hôpital, reconnut Winry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit de l'hôpital ? Demanda Edward d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je prenais l'air. Tu veux plus de détails ?

Devant le regard noir de sa mécanicienne et accessoirement ex-petite amie, Edward opta pour une solution de facilité, déjà testée et approuvée de nombreuses fois par ses soins au cours de sa longue et tumulteuse relation avec la demoiselle Rockbell : c'est à dire se la fermer et espérer ne pas se recevoir un coup de clé à molette sur le coin du crâne.

Seulement tout ce petit monde perdu dans ces interrogations plus ou moins douteuses sur la vie sentimentale du Fulmetal, ne vit pas venir la colère montante d'un Roy Mustang, passablement anxieux, énervé, stressé et inquiet à l'idée que la femme de sa vie, la sublime, ravissante et merveilleuse Riza Hawkeye, futur Madame Mustang ne change d'avis et décide de le larguer, sans autre forme de procès, devant l'autel comme une vieille chaussette dépareillée pour partir avec le premier crétin venu qui lui tomberait sous la main.

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIS VOS SIMAGRES ! ! ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C'EST LE JOUR DE MON MARIAGE ! ! ! NOM DE DIEU ! ! !

Suite à cette diatribe pour le moins éloquente quand à l'état d'esprit du futur marié, Mustang, Edward, Winry, Havoc et le reste de l'équipe Mustang partirent dans un long dialogue de sourds. Sous les regards consternés des deux demoiselle d'honneur qui se demandaient si elles allaient avoir la force et le courage de survivre à ce mariage de fous.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan était revenue à sa place, à peine quinze minutes avant que la cérémonie ne débute. Une cérémonie magnifique et très émouvante. Elle devait bien l'admettre. La mariée était sublime dans sa longue robe blanche et le marié très séduisant dans son costume noir. Ils avaient fait le choix, un peu étrange, il est vrai, d'associer la cérémonie religieuse et civile ensemble. Si bien qu'une fois l'échange des serments et des anneaux effectués, sans oublier les fameux _**" Oui, je le veux "**_ prononcés par les deux époux. Les deux jeunes mariés, leurs témoins, les demoiselles d'honneur et les invités purent se rendre à la réception organisé de main de maître, il faut bien l'avouer, par un Alex Louis Armstrong, qui s'était surpassé et qui avait offert que la réception ait lieu dans sa demeure.

La réception était tout aussi magnifique que le reste. Le parc et les jardins donnaient un côté bucolique à la petite fête. Une gigantesque piste de danse avait été installé et un orchestre symphonique animait la soirée. Tandis que le buffet mis à la disposition des invités regorgeait de mets tous plus exquis les uns que les autres et de boissons alcoolisées ou non, selon les gouts de chacun.

Le seul bémol à cette journée furent les regards insistants d'Edward à l'encontre de Ranfan durant toute la journée. Elle avait réussi à donner l'illusion qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Mais en vérité, le Fullmetal l'avait véritablement mise mal à l'aise à force de sentir son regard sur elle. La scrutant de ses iris dorés comme si il cherchait quelque chose que seule la jeune xinoise pouvait lui donner.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward avait perdu la trace de la jeune garde du corps de Lin, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été d'une nature à tourner autour du pot et ça n'était pas aujourd'hui, qu'il allait commencer.

Il savait que les filles pouvaient être bizarres et changer d'avis comme de chemises. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec Winry. Mais Ranfan était encore pire que Winry quand elle s'y mettait. Un coup, elle menaçait de le tuer, l'insultait et lui envoyait des bombes à travers la figure et l'instant d'après, elle était douce et gentille avec lui, venait à son secours et le prenait carrément dans ses bras ! Edward avait parfois l'impression, qu'il y avait comme une sorte de gouffre infranchissable entre lui et la jeune xinoise. Que cette méfiance qui existait entre eux deux ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Pourtant, il ne la détestait pas. Il avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour elle. Il, appréciait ses compétences et sa loyauté et la trouvait même très jolie. En particuliers, quand elle souriait. De plus, il ne pouvait nier que le fait de l'avoir serré dans ses bras, quelques minutes, dans ce taudis à Drachma, n'avait pas été une expérience désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Edward rougit furieusement à ce souvenir plus qu'agréable et apperçut du coin de l'oeil, Monsieur et Madame Roy Mustang qui dansaient langoureusement sur la piste de danse. Un peu plus loin, Winry s'était accaparée Alphonse et lui avait réservée toutes ses danses. Au grand dam d'une May Chang qui rongeait son frein en dévorant toutes sortes de patisseries. Lin, quand à lui, s'était mis en mode _**" ventre à patte "**_ et s'était mis en devoir de faire une razzia digne de ce nom sur le buffet. Le tout, sous l'oeil vigilant de Li Ann qui de temps en temps le restreignait d'une bonne tape à l'arrière du crâne, sous le prétexte fallacieux que si il continait comme cela, il allait finir par ressembler à une baleine.

Edward sourit sarcastiquement face à cette remarque, qui ne pouvait avoir été inventé que par la jeune cousine de Ranfan. Qui décidément avait beaucoup d'esprit. Quand les rayons du soleil se réfléchirent dans quelque chose se trouvant dans un des arbres du parc du domaine des Armstrong.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit un peu plus, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où se cachait la jeune ninja. Bien décidé à la faire descendre de son perchoir. Quels que soient les moyens à utiliser.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan avait une vue d'ensemble sur le domaine des Armstrong. De là, où elle était, elle pouvait parfaitement surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Lin, sans avoir à se mêler à la foule des invités.

De plus, Li Ann ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, ce qui fait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de souffler un peu.

De loin, elle vit Edward qui se dirigeait à pas rapide vers le petit bosquet d'arbre où elle avait trouvé refuge. Ranfan soupira. Edward était aussi borné qu'elle et n'avait apparemment aucune envie de la laisser un peu tranquille.

- Ranfan ! ! ! Descend de là ! Faut que je te parle ! ! !

Ranfan fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer et ignora superbement le Fullmetal. Malgré la colère montant en elle. Elle tentait de se calmer. mais son corps la trahissait. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et serrait les poings de colère.

- Tu vas descendre de là ou bien il va falloir que je te fasse descendre moi-même ! ! ! La menaça Edward.

Ranfan s'apprêtait à répliquer et à clairement faire savoir à Edward qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir quand il perdit patience et mit ses menaces à exécution. La jeune xinoise eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'éclair alchimique qui venait littéralement de donner vie à l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se rattrapa de justesse aux branches d'un arbre voisin. Mais celles-ci cédèrent sous le poids de la jeune fille et elle fit une chute de plusieurs mètres avant d'attérrir lourdement sur le sol.

Bien qu'encore étourdie par sa chute, Ranfan voulut se relever mais la douleur qui irradiait dans son épaule droite la força à rester à terre. Elle gémit de douleur et grogna quelques mots en xinois, tout en se tenant l'épaule.

Edward sortit brusquement de sa torpeur en voyant qu'elle ne se relevait pas. Il voulut aller l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa violemment :

- Ne me touche pas ! ! !

Ranfan se releva péniblement et s'adossa contre un arbre, en se tenant l'épaule. Edward la regarda en serrant les poings de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours qu'elle le repousse ?

- Je vais chercher le docteur Knox, lâcha Edward.

- Non ! ! ! S'écria Ranfan en marchant en direction de l'alchimiste.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de protester. Ranfan l'agrippa brutalement par le col de sa chemise et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Edward n'avait jamais été aussi près de la jeune xinoise. Sauf une fois, durant leur combat dans les rues de Rush Valley, lors de leur première rencontre. Il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses yeux d'ors se perdirant dans ses prunelle d'un noir d'encre et il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle qu'en ce moment. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étaient parsemés de feuille et sa robe de couleur prune à fines bretelles était dans un sale état. Elle était en sueur et luttait de toute ses forces contre les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Edward ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable et cela la rendait encore plus attirante.

- Mon épaule est démise. Aide-moi à la remettre en place.

- Quoi ?!!! Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?!!! S'écria Edward qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et tu crois que c'est quelque chose que je peux faire toute seule ?!!! Demanda Ranfan en s'énervant de plus belle.

Edward regarda longuement la jeune xinoise qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Et bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas de le faire, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette faveur. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état.

- D'accord. T'as gagné. A trois ? La prévint Edward.

Ranfan acquiesca d'un hôchement de tête et ferma les yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et agrippa fermement la chemise du Fullmetal, alors qu'il ramenait brusquement son bras droit en arrière et le tirait d'un coup sec vers le haut. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Edward attira Ranfan contre lui et curieusement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle se laissa aller entre les bras de l'alchimiste et ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle serrait toujours fermement la chemise d'Edward de sa main auto-mail et le Fullmetal se sentit totalement décontenancé. Il sentit ses mains venir se perdre dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune xinoise, pour finalement aller caresser son dos. il huma longuement le parfum de ses cheveux, comme il l'avait déjà fait à Drachma et se rendit compte qu'il était désormais plus grand qu'elle. Ce qui le fait sourire malgré lui.

Edward serait bien resté comme cela, avec Ranfan dans ses bras, encore un moment. mais Alphonse vint les interrompre à ce moment là :

- Ed ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Ranfan par hasard ?

Edward se dégagea doucement de la jeune xinoise et regarda Alphonse comme si il débarquait d'une autre planète. Alphonse se sentit soudain de trop entre son frère et la jeune xinoise.

- Heu... je... Bafouilla Alphonse qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Lieutenant-colonel va bientôt lancer son bouquet et heu... je... je vous laisse...

Edward et Ranfan le regardèrent partir comme si il était poursuivit par un Flame Alchemist voulant le transformer en chiche-kebab.

- Heu... je... je... suis désolée, s'excusa Ranfan en se rendant compte de sa promiscuité avec le Fullmetal. Je... merci...

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Edward de dire quoi que se soit, qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Le Fullmetal soupira, frustré et en colère contre lui-même. Et se décida à rejoindre le reste des invités pour le traditionnel _**" lancé de bouquet de la marié "**_. Edward ne fut pas surpris de retrouver la jeune ninja un peu à l'écart de la foule des invités féminines qui semblaient être entrées dans une phase d'hystérie collective.

Ranfan semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant portant un tutu rose dans un magasin de porcelaine. Son épaule la faisait atrocement souffrir et le fait de recevoir ce stupide bouquet n'arrangea guère les choses. Mais le bouquet final fut quand elle croisa le regard du fullmetal qui lui souriait ironiquement :

- Un seul commentaire et je te fais bouffer ce stupide bouquet !

Edward se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire devant la réaction de la jeune ninja. Bizarrement, elle lui faisait beaucoup moins peur avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux noirs étincelant de colère. Peut-être qu'elle était plus humaine, qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer, après tout. Et étrangement, quelque chose en lui voulait savoir qui elle était vraiment sous son masque. Juste pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A Suivre**

**

* * *

****&**

**&**

J'avoue que j'ai été un peu vache avec Ranfan sur ce coup là. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si elle est l'un de mes personnages favoris. Si ? Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.

Bisous.

Joana.


	3. Chapitre III : Un professeur et un élève

Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais je passe un DAEU cette année, c'est à dire le bac et ça me demande beaucoup de temps et de travail. Donc, j'ai tendance à faire passer les études avant la fic. Mais le plus important, c'est que le chapitre soit là.

Ce chapitre est une sorte de petite transition entre les précédents chapitres et ceux à venir. Mais je préfère ne rien dire.

Pour le disclaimers, j'ai la flemme de l'écrire à chaque fois. Donc, allez au chapitre 1, si ça vous interesse.

A part ça, je remercie Sabine et Matsuyama pour leurs sympathiques reviews. Au fait, les filles est-ce que je vous ai répondu ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, faîtes le moi savoir. J'ai le cerveau qui surchauffe en ce moment. hu hu...

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques Ordinaires**

**Chapitre III : Un professeur et un élève bien particuliers**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, devant les grilles de l'ambassade de Xing à une heure pareille. Apparemment, Lin avait réussi à lui trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien lui enseigner le xinois. Car le Fullmetal s'était récemment rendu compte que si il comptait étudier l'élixirologie, il allait devoir franchir la barrière de la langue. Sauf qu'en ce moment, il trépignait d'impatience et si quelqu'un ne venait pas lui ouvrir très vite, il allait entrer dans cette fichue ambassade par ses propres moyens.

Une jeune domestique en habit traditionnel xinois vint finalement lui ouvrir et lui demanda timidement de la suivre.

Edward ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif en pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'ambassade. Tout y respirait le luxe et la serenité. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la nation xinoise savait y faire dans ce domaine.

La jeune servante lui fit traverser un somptueux jardin dont les senteurs entêtantes des multiples variétés de plantes exotiques lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une aile du jardin où reignait une douce chaleur. Elle le laissa là, et s'éloigna rapidement en rougissant.

Edward la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour que cette pauvre fille se mette dans un état pareil. Mais ses interrogations se perdirent dans les méandres de son cerveau, qui bizarrement ne répondit plus correctement durant quelques secondes en découvrant l'identité de son professeur.

- J'arrive, maître Lin, je...

Ranfan ne put finir sa phrase. Bien trop interloquée de découvrir Edward Elric à la place de l'héritier du clan Yao.

Edward la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Ranfan était passablement écarlate et insulta mentalement l'alchimiste de métal de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Quoi ?!!! Il n'avait jamais vu de fille en maillot de bain de sa vie ?

- Ton épaule va mieux ?

Ce n'était pas très imaginatif. Mais au moins, cela lui permettait de briser la glace.

Ranfan mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'Edward lui parlait et cela lui donna le temps de reluquer ouvertement la jolie xinoise. Son regard s'attarda sur ses cuisses fermes, sa taille fine et sa poitrine. Le tissu noir de son maillot de bain deux pièces ne cachait rien de ses formes harmonieuses et Edward dut se faire violence pour détacher ses yeux du corps parfait de la jeune garde du corps.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, ou je dois deviner toute seule ? Demanda Ranfan en sortant de l'eau.

- Lin m'a demandé de passer, répondit Edward pas du tout impressionné par le ton agressif de la jeune fille.

- Et alors ?

Apparemment, Ranfan ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Edward respira longuement et se jura de faire savoir sa façon de penser à un certain prince héritier.

- Il m'a trouvé quelqu'un pour m'enseigner le xinois et il semble que tu sois _**ce quelqu'un**_.

Ranfan ferma les yeux un instant et inspira longuement. Elle attrapa un peignoir posé sur une chaise longue et noua la ceinture d'un geste rageur. Dire qu'elle était en colère était un euphémisme. Elle fulminait littéralement.

- Je reviens. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici si tu veux, fit Ranfan en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la résidence. Edward la regarda partir et disparaître à l'intérieur, et soupira bruyamment, soulagé que la jeune xinoise, aveuglée par sa colère ne se soit rendue compte de rien.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Le prince héritier du clan Yao, Lin Yao fit un bond spéctaculaire en voyant entrer dans son bureau, une tornade brune qu'il identifia comme sa garde du corps unique et préférée, Ranfan.

Lin tiqua un instant face à cette attitude pour le moins surprenante, venant de sa fidèle garde du corps. Ce genre d'attitude était plutôt l'apanage de Li Ann. Même si depuis quelques temps, Ranfan avait tendance à imiter les manières plutôt cavalières de sa cousine.

- Ranfan ? Tu te sens bien ? S'inquièta Lin.

- Parfaitement bien, maître Lin. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas été prevenu avant, de cette histoire de cours de xinois avec Edward.

Le ton de Ranfan était calme, posé et respectueux. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son prince. Mais il y perçut tout de même une pointe d'agressivité.

- J'avais demandé à Li Ann de te prévenir, dit Lin en remettant de l'ordre dans la montagne de paperasse, trônant sur son bureau.

- Je vais la tuer, marmonna Ranfan.

Lin ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation se produisait et à chaque fois, Ranfan avait toujours la même réaction. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait toujours pas mis ses menaces à exécution. Car quoi qu'elle en dise, elle adorait sa cousine.

- Tu sais que tu dis la même chose à chaque fois.

Ranfan rougit et baraguina des excuses, que Lin ne comprit qu'à moitié et quitta la pièce précipitemment. Laissant Lin seul avec l'irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, quelques instants plus tard.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Quand Ranfan retourna à la piscine, elle trouva l'endroit totalement désert. Pas une seule trace d'Edward. Elle finit par demander à une jeune domestique si des fois, elle n'aurait pas aperçu le Fullmetal et Ranfan eut la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que Li Ann, l'avait devancée et avait conduit Edward jusqu'à sa chambre.

La jeune garde du corps eut soudain envie de hurler. Mais lutta de toutes ses forces, afin de garder son calme. Après tout, terroriser le personnel ne lui servirait à rien.

Elle fonça en direction de sa chambre et put constater, non sans une certaine colère, qu'Edward avait déjà commencé à prendre ses aises.

Allongé sur son lit, son bras droit sous sa tête et l'autre, tenant un livre, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Ranfan débarquer comme une furie dans sa propre chambre.

- Te voilà, enfin. Tu en as mis du temps, lança Edward.

Ranfan inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et se retint à grand peine de ne pas sauter à la gorge du Fullmetal. Puis réalisant dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait, elle rougit violemment et alla chercher des vêtements dans le dressing, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Edward eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, face à la réaction de la jeune xinoise.

Ranfan ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'était changée et avait troqué son peignoir contre un chemisier blanc à manches courtes et un jean noir. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais avaient commencé à sêcher et pour la première fois, Edward remarqua à quel point ils avaient poussé. Elle était très belle avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux noirs brillant de colère. Et elle semblait si proche et si lointaine à la fois, que ça en était déstabilisant.

- Si tu veux apprendre le xinois, il va falloir commencer par les bases de l'écriture et la pratique de la calligraphie, annonça Ranfan en se plantant devant Edward.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Ranfan soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour, se moqua Edward.

La jeune garde du corps préféra ne pas répliquer. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Si tu veux, on peut commencer maintenant, proposa Ranfan.

- Je suis tout à toi, déclara Edward. Heu... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer à mesure qu'il s'enlisait dans ses excuses vaseuses. Quoique ça ne déplairait pas d'être un peu plus proche de la jeune xinoise. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans cette cellule malodorante à Drachma, il ne la voyait plus seulement comme cette fille froide et distante qui passait son temps à vouloir lui exploser la tête à coup de grenade. Il avait envie de mieux la connaître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'obsédait jour et nuit, depuis des semaines maintenant.

- A ce propos, reprit-il. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais des gouts aussi féminins en matière de décoration, la taquina Edward. J'avoue que je m'étais imaginé ta chambre autrement. Genre une cellule de monastère.

Pour toute réponse, Edward se reçut un coussin en pleine figure. Le message était clair : tu te la mets en veilleuse ou je me fache !

Une réaction tout à fait normale venant de la part d'une jeune fille qui devait garder son calme en toute circonstance. Les cours de xinois s'annonçaient pour le moins mouvementés.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A suivre....**

* * *

**&**

**&**

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Je n'y peux rien. Mais c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition. Donc, je suppose que je peux en être quand même relativement satisfaite. Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

En espérant, qu'il vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

A la prochaine !

Bisous.

Joana.


	4. Chapitre IV : A fleur de peau

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Mon dieu ! J'ai posté plus tôt que prévu ! Même moi je suis surprise.

Enfin bon, bref... L'important c'est que le chapitre soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Au programme du jour, une Ranfan avec les nerfs à fleur de peau et une dispute de plus au palmarès de la relation déjà compliqué entre Edward et Ranfan. Et vu, comment cette dispute se conclut ça ne risque de devenir moins compliqué entre eux deux.

Bon, Sabine, tu m'as demandé si ils allaient finir par se rapprocher et bien tu vas être contente ! Enfin, je l'espère.

Sinon, vers le milieu et la fin du chapitre, il y a un soupçon de début de commencement de lemon. Si je peux appeler ça comme ça. Pour moi, ça ressemble plutôt à un lime. Enfin bon. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

**&**

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Chroniques Ordinaires**

**Chapitre IV : A fleur de peau**

**

* * *

****&**

**&**

Ranfan hésita durant quelques minutes avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement d'Edward. La jeune xinoise ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. Elle était là pour donner son cours de xinois à Edward, rien de plus.

Ce qui la troublait, c'était que jusqu'à présent, les cours de xinois avaient toujours eu lieu à l'ambassade de Xing. Mais il était devenu impossible pour Ranfan de continuer à donner ses cours là bas. Entre Lin qui débarquait à tout bout de champ pour un oui ou pour un non, sous pretexte de savoir si tout allait bien et Li Ann qui faisait de même, mais dans l'unique but de draguer ouvertement Edward. Ce qui avait le don de mettre Ranfan hors d'elle. D'autant que cet imbécile d'alchimiste se pretait au jeu avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ranfan était sur son territoire à l'ambassade. Alors que là, la balle était dans le camp d'Edward. Et Ranfan détestait perdre l'avantage face à Edward Elric.

Elle respira longuement et frappa à la porte. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité à la jeune fille, Edward vint lui ouvrir. Il devait très certainement sortir de dessous la douche car il ne portait, que pour unique vêtement qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Ranfan se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et se retint de hurler à voix haute dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ce genre d'incident n'arrêtait pas de se produire depuis quelques temps et cela commençait sérieusement à affecter sa santé mentale.

- Heu... b... bonsoir, bafouilla Ranfan en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

- Salut ! Heu... entre, je t'en prie.

Edward était plutôt surpris de voir la jeune ninja. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle se serait défilée au dernier moment. Mais c'était sans compter sur le courage et l'orgueil de la jeune fille.

- Je vais m'habiller. Fait comme chez toi, reprit Edward en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher, après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Ranfan se retint de se gifler elle-même en se rendant compte qu'elle était tout occupée à reluquer le corps à moitié nu d'Edward. Il lui tournait le dos mais la simple vue de sa peau encore humide et des ses muscles roulant sous sa peau suffit à la faire rougir de plus belle. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise et honteuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme a demi nu. C'éait arrivé de nombreuses fois avec Lin. Mais jusqu'à présent, cela ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là.

Ranfan se força à se concentrer sur autre chose et son regard s'attarda sur l'intérieur de l'appartement du Fullmetal. L'endroit était plutôt spacieux avec sa pièce principale donnant sur un petit salon avec une cheminée et un coin cuisine. La pièce où Edward avait disparu devait être la chambre à coucher et Ranfan fut agréablement surprise de constater que l'appartement ne ressemblait pas à un capharnaum sans nom. Aucun vêtements sales, ni emballages de nourriture ne trainaient dans l'appartement. Non. Le seul désordre dans la pièce était les innombrables livres traînant un peu partout.

Ranfan sourit en remarquant les livres ouvert trônant un peu partout et se rendit compte qu'une délicieuse odeur commençait à lui titiller les narines. Elle alla à la cuisine et constata que quelque chose était en train de cuire sur le feu. Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et son estomac commençait à désaprouver ce traitement. Poussée par la curiosité et la faim, elle ne resista pas l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil au contenu de la cocotte qui cuisait sur le feu.

- Tu veux goûter ?

Ranfan se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward qui semblait s'amuser de sa déconvenue. Il s'était changé et était habillé de pied en cap, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui soupira de soulagement.

- Ouvre la bouche, lui ordonna Edward qui s'était entre temps rapproché et qui lui tendait une cuillère en bois enduite de nourriture au fumet appétissant.

- Quoi ?!! Non mais... Protesta Ranfan.

Mais Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et enfourna directement la cuillère dans la bouche de la jeune xinoise. Ranfan le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se laissa aller à déguster ce qu'il l'a forcé à goûter. C'était délicieux et elle reconnut le gout du miel fondant sous sa langue.

- Alors ? Demanda Edward.

- C'est très bon, admit Ranfan. Qui est-ce qui l'a préparé ?

- Tu l'as devant toi ! Déclara Edward pompeusement en se pavanant comme un paon.

Ranfan le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Quoi ? C'est si incroyable que ça ?

- C'est que... heu... Bafouilla Ranfan.

- Et toi ? Tu sais cuisiner ? Lui demanda Edward du tac au tac.

Ranfan se rembrunit aussitôt face à cette question :

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que mon grand-père a jugé utile de m'apprendre.

- Je l'aurais parié, se moqua gentiment Edward.

Ranfan le gratifia d'un regard noir et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac qu'elle avait déposé sur le canapé du salon.

- Tiens ! Tu vas me faire ces exercices et moi je vais rentrer à l'ambassade ! Annonça la jeune fille en lui collant une pile de feuille dans les mains.

- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. Tu le sais ça ?

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir et se retint à grand peine de ne pas le frapper.

- Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, répliqua Ranfan, visiblement vexée.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te lâcher un peu de temps en temps ? Ton gran-père n'est pas dans le coin que je sache, s'emporta Edward.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite ! Cracha la jeune fille.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre et une aura de colère les entourait. L'un et l'autre campaient sur ses positions et la situation entre eux menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'en aller et quand tu auras finis de te comprter comme un gamin capricieux, tu n'auras qu'à m'apeller, d'accord.

Ranfan s'apprêtait à partir mais Edward la retint par le bras et la força à se retourner vers lui. La jeune xinoise voulut protester mais l'alchimiste l'embrassa brusquement faisant taire toutes futures protestations venant de sa part.

Le baiser n'était ni doux, ni chaste. Il était sauvage, violent, haletant. Tout comme leur relation. Ranfan y répondit avec fièvre, ses mains allant se perdre dans les longs cheveux blonds d'Edward.

Le manque d'oxygène les força à se séparer et la jeune ninja grogna de frustration. Puis elle sembla soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait et gifla violemment l'alchimiste. Edward chancela légèrement en arrière sous la violence du coup mais ne se laissa pas avoir deux fois de la même manière, quand la jeune xinoise voulut à nouveau le gifler. Il attrapa son poignet dans son mouvement et elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je te déteste, grogna Ranfan en se débattant.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça pourtant, rétorqua Edward, furieux comme jamais.

Ranfan et Edward s'affrontaient du regard, attendant que l'un ou l'autre attaque en premier. Mais le Fullmetal ne vit rien venir. Il se sentit brusquement partir en arrière et la seconde d'après, son dos heurtait violemment le parquet. Mais Ranfan le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux et l'instant d'après elle le débarrassait de sa chemise et faisait de même pour sa veste et son chemisier.

Edward resta subjuguée à la vue de la jeune fille en sous-vêtement de dentelle rouge et noir. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants sur sa peau pâle et ses yeux noirs brillants d'exitation et de colère. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la jeune xinoise le fit taire en posant un doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Je te préviens si tu parles de ça à qui que se soit, je te tue de mes propres mains, le menaça Ranfan en laissant ses mains caresser la peau douce de son torse.

- Des menaces... encore des menaces, la taquina Edward.

Il laissa ses mains se poser sur les hanches fines de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un soupir et la fit se retourner d'un coup de bassin. Avant de la baillonner d'un nouveau baiser et de laisser ses mains voyageaient jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son jean.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Leurs vêtements trainaient un peu partout dans l'appartement et aucun des deux jeunes gens n'étaient capables de dire comment ils avaient fait pour atterrir dans ce lit. Mais à dire vrai, cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance.

Edward s'effondra contre Ranfan, épuisé et haletant. La jeune xinoise serrait toujours fermement les draps du lit et était à bout de souffle. Elle sentit la tête d'Edward contre sa poitrine et le parfum de ses cheveux envahissant ses narines, lui rappella que tout était réel et qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle sentit Edward bouger et l'instant d'après, il avait inversé leurs positions. Si bien que Ranfan se retrouva sur Edward.

- J'étais bien comme ça moi, souffla Ranfan en caressant du bout des doigts le torse humide de sueur du Fullmetal.

- Tu sais. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout, rit Edward en frissonnant malgré lui sous les caresses de la jeune fille.

Ranfan l'embrassa dans le cou, goutant la saveur particulière de sa peau, puis descendit ses baisers le long de sa clavicule, puis sur ses épaules et le long de son torse.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait encore envie qu'Edward lui fasse l'amour. Alors, qu'il y a quelques heures, elle avait plutôt envie de lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance. Mais il avait réveillé quelque chose en elle et elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose en ce moment, c'était de le sentir encore en elle.

- Ranfan... Haleta Edward dont les mains s'étaient aggripées aux hanches de la jeune fille.

Ranfan voulut dire quelque chose mais l'alchimiste la fit se coucher sur le dos et elle lâcha un cri en sentant les lèvres du Fullmetal embrasser la peau ultra-sensible à la jointure de son automail. Tandis que ses mains caressaient fébrilement la peau douce de ses cuisses.

De minute en minute, la pièce se remplit de cris, de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir. Puis un cri plus puissant que les autres et un long râle de plaisir sortirent de la bouche d'Edward et Ranfan.

Edward se laissa glisser sur le dos et Ranfan vint se blottir contre son torse en soupirant de contentement. Ils étaient à la fois comblés et épuisés et Edward eut juste le temps de rabattre les couvertures sur leurs corps avant de fermer les yeux et de se laissé gagner par le sommeil, partant rejoindre Ranfan dans les bras de Morphée.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Un Edward Elric sachant cuisiner ? J'ai pensé que ça serait logique vu que d'une certaine manière, il a toujours dû se débrouiller tout seul. Par contre, mesdames ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit l'homme idéal et refasse la toiture de votre chez vous sauf si vous aimez l'art néo-gothique contemporain.

Hum... Je plaisante. En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'hésitez à appuyer sur le bouton en bas de page et à laisser un petit message.

Bisous.

Joana.


	5. Chapitre V : Advienne que pourra

Bonjour tout le monde !

Finalement, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre en avance. Bon, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite comme d'habitude mais c'est un petit chapitre de transition. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture à tous et oui, je sais, j'ai du retard. XD

Bonne lecture !

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Chapitre V : Advienne que pourra**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant les chauds rayons du soleil lui chatouiller la joue à travers les persiennes de la chambre d'Edward. La jeune xinoise mit quelques minutes à se rappeler les événements de la veille et jura entre ses dents en se rendant compte qu'il était plus de dix heures trente du matin.

Edward dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il était allongé sur le ventre et avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune ninja qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la quasi nudité du Fullmetal. Les draps étaient sans dessus dessous et lui couvrait à peine la taille. Ranfan se retint à grand peine de hurler face aux pensées peu catholiques qui lui traverssaient l'esprit à force d'observer le jeune homme. Elle s'extirpa en douceur des bras d'Edward et entreprit de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements. Mais elle ne trouva que sa culotte et son pantalon, qu'elle enfila rapidement avant d'attraper la chemise d'Edward qui trainait sur le plancher du salon. La ninja l'enfila à la va-vite et attrapa au vol sa veste et ses chaussures, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler.

Ranfan se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Edward se réveilla en sursaut et mis quelques minutes à réaliser que Ranfan ne se trouvait plus dans le lit à côté de lui et qu'elle venait de partir en courant ou plutôt de prendre la fuite comme une voleuse.

- Putain de merde ! Jura Edward en donnant un coup de poing dans son oreiller.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan rentra à l'ambassade en rasant les murs. Les rares domestiques qu'elle croisa la regardaient comme si elle débarquait de la planète Mars. Mais le plus pire fut quand elle trouva sa cousine qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Li Ann était affalée sur son lit en train de feuilleter tranquillement un magazine féminin.

- Tu sais qu'un homme génial a eu un jour l'idée révolutionnaire d'inventer le téléphone. Tu sais, cet appareil qui sert à communiquer à distance avec d'autres personnes.

Ranfan passa devant sa cousine sans même lui accorder un seul regard. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, prendre une longue _**Très **_longue douche bien chaude et le fait de se prendre la tête avec Li Ann ne faisait pas partie du programme.

- Ce n'est pas la chemise d'Edward que tu portes ? Remarqua Li Ann.

Ranfan se figea en sentant le regard inquisiteur de sa cousine dans son dos. Tout un coup, une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de la brune.

- Ok... je vois... Et c'était comment ?

Ranfan ne put réprimer un hurlement de rage et balança un coussin dans la tête de sa cousine, avant de s'engouffrer comme une furie dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle. Laissant une Li Ann hilare, affalée par terre en plein milieu de la pièce.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

A la place d'une douche chaude, Ranfan avait préféré opter pour un bon bain chaud parfumé, qui elle l'éspérait, pourrait peut-être calmer ses nerfs rudement mis à l'épreuve depuis la veille. Elle avait crée une atmosphère douce et intime grâce à quelques bougies parfumées de différentes couleurs qu'elle avait disposé un peu partout dans la pièce.

Ranfan s'était plongée avec délice dans l'eau brûlante. La chaleur aidant ses muscles douloureux à se détendre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu mal sur le coup, non, loin de là, mais maintenant elle en subissait le contrecoup et ce bain lui semblait être le meilleur des remèdes. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers ses souvenirs de la veille. Rien que le fait d'y penser fit monter la température interne de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas d'explication pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Edward. Elle en avait eu envie, c'est tout. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était arrivé, ni pourquoi mais elle savait seulement qu'elle avait adoré ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux.

Plongée dans les méandres de ses tumultueuses pensées, Ranfan ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la personne s'approcher de la baignoire et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. La jeune xinoise se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de se noyer en se rendant compte qu'Edward se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

- J'ai compris... Je sors... Déclara Edward avant de sortir ne voulant pas qu'elle tente de le noyer à son tour.

Ranfan le regarda quitter la pièce avec des yeux ronds. Elle soupira et plongea la tête dans l'eau en signe désespoir.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard. Elle s'était enveloppée dans une grande et moelleuse serviette éponge et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Edward qui l'attendait sagement, assis sur le lit. Elle préféra ignorer son regard inquisiteur et persista dans son idée de regarder fixement le mur devant elle.

- Tu es devenue muette tout un coup ? Persifla Edward.

Ranfan le fusilla du regard et soupira, plus frustrée que jamais.

- Ce que tu peux être butée quand tu t'y mets !

- Je ne suis pas butée. J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir en parler, rétorqua Ranfan.

Mais Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et attrapa brutalement la jeune fille par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit et l'embrassa brutalement, tout en la faisant basculer sur le lit.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis comme une voleuse ce matin ? Demanda Edward en reprenant son souffle.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grogna Ranfan.

- Au moins, ça te fais réagir.

Ranfan soupira et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise d'Edward mais celui-ci se fit plus entreprenant, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur ses cuisses. La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer sur autre choses que les sensations délicieuses que les mains du Fullmetal faisaient naître en elle mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très patient. Tu sais...

La jeune xinoise le regarda avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de lui suggérer.

- Quoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Non rien, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Il avait compris sans même qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais Edward avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et étrangement, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie suivre son coeur.

- Ah... heu... au fait, tiens tu l'as oublié en partant ce matin, se souvint Edward en sortant de la poche de son manteau le soutien-gorge rouge et noir de la jeune femme. Mais peut-être que je vais le garder finalement...

- Ed !!!

**A suivre**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voili, voilou ! Je vous dis à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à faire savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Bisous.

Joana.


	6. Chapitre VI : Le retour du père prodigue

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai un retard pas possible. Mais, j'ai eu ce bon sang de DAEU et donc je vais pouvoir aller en fac l'année prochaine donc je n'ai pas travaillé d'arrache pieds pour rien ! XD

Bon, trêve de bavardage, le chapitre 6 est là. Il s'agit d'un chapitre en deux partie donc il est peu court à mon gout. Snif...

Je vous laisse la lecture du chapitre et n'hésitez pas à commenter ce très court chapitre.

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Chapitre VI : Le retour du père prodigue, 1ère partie**

* * *

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Trois mois. Trois mois déjà. Edward avait parfois du mal à y croire. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que lui et Ranfan sortaient ensembles et il se sentait de plus en plus amoureux chaque jour. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer la ninja alors il préférait garder ses sentiments pour lui encore quelque temps. De plus, il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, en particuliers ce genre de sentiment et il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet.

Ranfan n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle était sincère, honnête, entière. Elle pouvait flairer le mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde et était particulièrement butée et obstinée. Elle avait cette grâce et cette agilité propre à une danseuse et sa beautée naturelle et sans fard l'émerveillait chaque jour d'avantage. Il aimait son corps autant que son âme.

La journée était déjà bien entâmée mais Edward et Ranfan ne semblaient pas s'en être rendus compte. Ils avaient tendances à perdre la notion du temps quand ils étaient ensembles et cette fois-ci n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Leurs vêtements trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre et les draps étaient sans dessus dessous, témoignage flagrant de leurs ébats passionnés. Ils étaient côte à côte sur le lit, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- Ed ?

- Hum ?

- On devrait peut-être se lever, proposa Ranfan en repoussant d'un geste de la main ses cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur.

- Pourquoi faire ? On est bien mieux ici que debout, déclara Edward en attrapant Ranfan par la taille, aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Il la força à se placer à califourchon sur lui et la jeune ninja ne put se retenir de rire face à la réaction d'Edward. Il lui souria de ce sourire qu'elle qualifiait de _**" canaille "**_ et elle gémit en sentant le sexe d'Edward frotter contre son intimité. Elle se pencha doucement sur le visage du Fullmetal et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres, alors que ses mains étaient tout occupées à caresser le torse luisant de sueur du jeune homme qui lui agrippa brusquement la nuque, la forçant ainsi à approfondir le baiser. La jeune femme répondit avidement au baiser et se tendit brusquement en sentant les mains de l'alchimiste venir caresser ses seins, puis descendre lentement jusqu'à ses hanches.

Edward la voulait comme un fou. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur. Il lui caressa doucement les hanches, descendant ses caresses sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Ranfan sentit son impatience et le guida doucement en elle. Edward soupira de contentement et lui caressa doucement la joue. La jeune ninja avait fermé les yeux et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'aux sang afin de ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Edward donnait délibérément des coups de bassins plus forts et plus profonds à chaque poussées. Puis sentant que Ranfan arrivait au paroxysme de son plaisir, il s'arrêta subitement et fit basculer la jeune femme sur le dos.

- Ouvre les yeux, lui demanda Edward.

Ranfan ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra les yeux d'or du Fullmetal qui la fixait intensement. Elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans un océan d'or en fusion et le trouva tout simplement beau comme un dieu avec ses longs cheveux blonds comme l'or qui lui collaient au visage et sa peau doré luisante de sueur.

- Tu me rends dingue. Tu le sais ça ? Lui murmura Edward dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il reprit ses mouvements puissants et lascifs et Ranfan entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et se nouèrent fébrilement, tandis que la pièce se remplissaient de cris et de gémissements. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un énième baiser passionné alors que l'orgasme les submergeait en même temps.

Edward s'éffondra contre le corps tremblant de Ranfan qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. La jeune xinoise fermait déjà paresseusement les yeux quand Edward se retira doucement et l'attira contre son torse en une étreinte protectrice.

- Ed ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux et ne sut plus quoi dire. Ranfan venait bien de dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Il aurait aimé lui dire que c'était réciproque mais les mots étaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, Ranfan dormait déjà profondément.

- Merde...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Un peu après cinq heures de l'après-midi, Edward commença à se réveiller. Il sentit le corps doux et chaud de Ranfan contre lui. Elle lui tournait le dos. La main de chair du jeune homme était placée sur la hanche de la jeune fille et son visage était enfouit dans sa longue chevelure noire et brillante. L'odeur des cheveux de Ranfan acheva de le réveiller.

Il aimait ce doux parfum de vanille et de cannelle. il déplaça ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille qui s'agita dans son sommeil.

- Ed...

Edward souria et déposa une multitude de baiser papillons le long de sa nuque. Ranfan laissa échapper un gémissement en ouvrant les yeux et battit des paupières.

- Bonjour, mon ange, murmura Edward à son oreille.

- Bonjour... Je meurs de faim...

- Là, tu me vexes. Moi qui croyais que je te suffisais, se moqua gentiment Edward.

Elle lui tira bêtement la langue avant de se lever prestement et de lui lancer son caleçon qui se trouvait à côté du lit, à même le sol. Elle enfila sa chemise et sa culotte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Edward la regarda se diriger vers la cuisine avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il adorait quand Ranfan se lâchait comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant. Il adorait quand elle se comportait comme une jeune fille de son âge, insouciante, malicieuse. Il enfila rapidement son caleçon et la rejoignit dans la cuisine où il la trouva en train de préparer des gaufres, du café, du thé pour elle et du jus d'orange. Elle était tout occupée à presser des oranges, tout en faisant cuire les gaufres.

- Et après ça, tu prétends que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, se moqua Edward en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

- Je ne fais que suivre ce qui est indiqué sur le bouquin, expliqua Ranfan.

Edward huma une fois de plus le parfum de ses cheveux et fit glisser ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Ed... Le réprimanda gentiment la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi, je peux faire deux choses en même temps.

Ranfan pouffa de rire et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit dans son geste.

- Je vais tuer l'espèce d'abruti qui ose venir m'emmerder un dimanche après-midi, grogna Edward en lâchant à regret la xinoise.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et resta deux minutes sans bouger avant de hurler un flot d'injures de toutes sortes.

Ranfan lâcha précipitement ses fourneaux et se précipita dans l'entrée. Elle y trouva Edward se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait furieux et prêt à sauter au cou de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Ed ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais peut-être le laisser entrer, proposa Ranfan en découvrant Van Hohenheim sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh et puis après tout, fait ce que tu veux !

Edward grogna quelque chose à propos de _**" son enfoiré de père " **_et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de parler avec son géniteur.

Ranfan soupira et laissa entrer le père d'Edward dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Ca ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'Edward et son père se réconciliraient pour de bon...

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Alors là, je vais me faire tuer ! Je vois déjà d'ici certaines personnes me menacer avec des armes de destruction massive en main. XD

Mais un petit peu de sadisme ne fait de mal à personnes ? N'est-ce pas ?

Ok, je sors et je retourne me remettre à écrire mes fics.

A la prochaine.

Bisous.

Joana.


	7. Chapitre VI, 2 : Pardon et découvertes

Coucou !

Cette fois-ci, j'ai été rapide et je me suis surpassée, sans vouloir pêcher par orgueil. XD

J'ai posté plus rapidement mon chapitre et en plus, il est plus long que le précedent.

Bon, je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques Ordinaires**

**Chapitre VI, 2 ème partie : Pardon et découvertes**

* * *

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Edward Elric avait un problème. Non... en fait... plutôt deux problèmes.

Le premier concernait son père qui ne cessait d'être sur son dos depuis qu'il était revenu à Central. Le deuxième était en rapport avec Ranfan. Elle refusait de lui parler depuis une semaine. Depuis, qu'il l'avait violemment rembarré quand son père avait eu la soudaine et mauvaise idée de réapparaître un dimanche après-midi sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait tout essayé pour la faire réagir. Il l'avait harcelé au téléphone, à l'ambassade. Il avait insulté Lin, l'avait provoqué verbalement mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle l'avait royalement ignoré.

Edward n'avait donc plus qu'une seule solution : la ruse. Il avait bien une idée. Mais il lui manquait un élément essentiel pour mettre son plan à éxécution.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Alphonse à son frère.

- J'en sais rien, admit Edward en feuilletant mollement un livre de botanique.

Edward squattait chez Alphonse et Winry, - qui avait récemment emménagé ensembles-, depuis une semaine, traînant sa peine derrière lui comme un boulet et les deux amoureux commençaient sérieusement à en avoir assez de cette situation.

- Offre lui des fleurs et traîne toi à ses pieds. Peut-être que ça marchera, proposa Winry en remettant en place un dernier vis sur l'auto-mail d'Edward.

- Et je lui offre quoi comme fleurs ? Docteur Freud ! Demanda narquoisement Edward.

Winry grogna quelque chose entre ses dents et reconnecta brusquement ses auto-mails, provoquant une douleur intense dans tout le corps du Fullmetal.

- Pourquoi pas des violettes ? Proposa Alphonse.

Edward et Winry le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Des violettes, c'est parfait. Ce sont des fleurs simples et discrètes. Mais très belles et d'apparences fragiles mais robustes.

Edward et Winry se regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis Edward sembla avoir une illumination et se leva soudainement. Il attrapa sa chemise et son manteau à la volée et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin Yao en avait par dessus la tête. Toute cette paperasse lui donnait mal à la tête. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans ce bureau à rédiger toute cette paperasse et il commençait sérieusement à saturer. Il avait voulu le pouvoir et finalement il l'avait obtenu. Mais le pouvoir avait un prix. Il n'avait informé personne de cet état de fait. Mais il allait bientôt devoir repartir pour Xing et ne savait pas comment le faire savoir aux principaux intéressés, à savoir ses deux gardes du corps.

- Ranfan ! On va faire un tour !

Ranfan leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire en poussant un soupir. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais si le prince Lin l'ordonnait, alors elle se devait d'obéir. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin soupira d'aise en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Ranfan était à côté de lui sur le banc, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et avait fermé les yeux. C'était l'un des rares moments ou il la voyait sourire pour de vrai, en tout cas devant lui. Même si dernièrement, elle avait tendance à sourire de plus en plus souvent, en particuliers en présence d'un certain alchimiste et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

Il avait un peu de mal à les suivre en ce moment. Leurs relations avaient changé et Lin ne savait plus trop sur quels pieds danser.

Le prince héritier avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en Ranfan. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle semblait plus épanouie et cela la rendait plus belle encore.

Il avait longuement réflêchi depuis quelque temps à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour la jeune fille et après de longues heures de réflexions intenses et pour le moins variés, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir se décider à faire le premier pas.

- Ranfan ?

- Prince ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Lin venait juste de l'embrasser. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant de le repousser et de le gifler. La ninja se leva d'un bond du banc où elle était assise, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le prince.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?!!! Explosa Ranfan devenue soudainement plus rouge que l'ancien manteau d'Edward.

Lin la regarda sans comprendre, bien trop abasourdis par la réaction quelque peu violente de sa garde du corps. Mis à part, que sa réaction n'était vraiment celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Vous êtes devenu muet tout d'un coup ?

- Je... tu as raison... je... je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Tu me connais... C'est tout moi ça... Tu veux une glace ? Y a un marchand là, au coin !

Lin prit ses jambes à son cou et se rua vers le marchand de glace ambulant, manquant de s'affaler par terre en entraînant avec lui un gamin qui passait par là avec sa bicyclette. Ranfan le regarda partir avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Le lendemain, Ranfan eut la surprise de découvrir qu'un certain Fullmetal avait eu la merveilleuse idée de dévaliser en violettes tous les fleuristes de la ville. Sa chambre toute entière était remplie de violette et leur parfum embaumait l'air.

La jeune fille eut la surprise de découvrir une petite carte dans un des bouquets et ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation de lire ce qui y était écrit. Elle souria en lisant les quelques mots qui y était inscrit. C'était du tout Edward ça. Mais elle se promit de ne pas trop y penser. Elle était d'un naturel plutôt rancunier et le fait de le faire mariner encore un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Ranfan n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'aller retrouver Edward au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit hôtel charmant avec un petit côté champêtre, un peu à l'écart de Central. L'endroit était charmant et très romantique et Ranfan avait légèrment tiqué quand elle avait vu l'endroit en question. Ce genre d'endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout au caractère d'Edward. Non pas du tout. Et pourtant, malgré elle, Ranfan ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable de sa part. Même si elle savait aussi que cela devait sans doute ne pas être gratuit. Oui. Edward devait sans doute avoir une idée de réconciliation derrière la tête. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. De peur que ça ne gâche le plaisir qu'elle ressentait malgré elle.

En se présentant à la réception de l'hôtel, elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'Edward avait fait prévenir la réception de son arrivée et qu'une clé de la chambre qu'il avait loué l'attendait bien sagement.

Edward n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il avait loué la plus belle suite de l'hôtel pour un week-end de cinq jours. Une fois de plus, en entrant dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver un énorme bouquet de violette sur la table en bois vernis qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Elle trouva une petite carte dans le bouquet où il était écrit : _**" Fait comme chez toi... "**_.

Edward devait être rendu depuis un bon moment car ses affaires étaient déjà installées dans la commode de la chambre. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain et en conclut qu'il devait sans doute prendre une douche. La jeune fille s'asseya sur le lit et attendit quelque minutes.

Ranfan savait être patiente mais quand on lui faisait traverser tout Central City, un dimanche après-midi, par une chaleur caniculaire, là, s'était une autre paire de manche. Elle avait mal aux pieds et son pantacourt et son top à bretelle lui collaient au corps. D'un geste rageur, elle balança ses ballerines à l'autre bout de la chambre et entreprit d'aller dire sa façon de penser à un certain alchimiste qui se prélassait sous la douche.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et failli étouffer sous les assaults de la vapeur d'eau qui avait envahi la pièce.

- Ed ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que...

Ranfan ne put retenir un cri en sentant qu'on l'attirait brutalement sous la douche. Mais ses exclamations de colère furent vite atténuées quand les lèvres d'Edward la baillonnèrent sans ménagement. La xinoise ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser que l'alchimiste lui donnait. Les mains du Fullmetal s'égarèrent sous le tissu de son débardeur, provoquant de délicieux frissons dans le bas de son ventre. Le dit-débardeur alla rapidement rejoindre le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, de même que le pantacourt et les sous-vêtements complètement trempés, arrosant ainsi le carrelage.

Les baisers et les caresses s'enchainèrent à un rythme endiablé faisant grimper la température de la cabine de douche. Ranfan gémit en sentant Edward la soulever de terre et la coller contre la paroi glacée de la douche. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et rompit brusquement le baiser.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Ranfan en plongeant son regard dans celui du Fullmetal.

- Ca veut dire que je suis pardonné ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tu vas devoir encore faire quelques efforts...

Edward lança un regard enfièvré à la jeune fille et se colla un peu plus contre elle, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait bien l'intention de satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Edward se releva légèrement sur ses coudes. Ses doigts caressant les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille. Ranfan soupira d'aise et lui souria, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Edward lui rendit son sourire et enfuit son visage dans son cou, s'ennivrant du parfum de ses cheveux encore humide.

- Je t'aime, Ranfan. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

La jeune fille se releva brusquement. Edward venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ou bien elle avait rêvé toute éveillée ?

Elle regarda avec appréhension la petite boite rouge ornée d'un noeud vert qu'il lui tendait. Elle défit fébrilement le ruban et l'ouvrit doucement, découvrant deux petites figurines leurs ressemblant en forme de porte-clé, avec une clé. Elle regarda Edward avec un air interloqué, ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

- Comme ça, tu pourras venir quand tu veux et tu n'auras plus besoin de frapper, lui expliqua Edward avec un sourire.

Ranfan regarda tour à tour le porte-clé, puis Edward et lui souria avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le collant par la même occasion sur le matelas.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ed.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin était déterminé à savoir _**qui**_ lui avait volé sa garde du corps et peu importe les moyens, - soit dit en passant très limité -, étant donné que faire suivre Ranfan par des hommes à lui étaient exclus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à devoir fouiller sa chambre, étant donné qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de s'absenter durant quelques jours.

Le problème était qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun indice quand à l'identité de **" son rival "**. Ranfan était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve mais pas son _**" petit ami "**_. Vu la tonne de violette dont sa chambre était décorée. Si Ranfan aimait les fleurs, particulièrement, les violettes, il le saurait, non ?

Il avait beau retourner cette chambre de fond en comble, il ne trouva rien, pas une seule trace, même infime d'une présence masculine dans cette chambre. Il avait retourné son armoire, sa commode, tout ses tiroirs de fond en comble et rien ! Nada ! Niet. De rage, il donna un coup de pieds dans le tas de linge qui traînait lamentablement par terre, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce quand son attention fut attiré par une chemise blanche, bien trop grande pour Ranfan et typiquement masculine. En l'examinant de plus près, il se souvint où il l'avait vu dernièrement, ou plus exactement sur _**qui **_et _**quand**_. Elle appartenait à la seule personne auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé et en qui il avait une confiance totale...

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Et voilà ! Les deux amoureux se sont réconciliés, - rien de telle que des réconciliations sur l'oreiller -, pour raviver la flamme, Alphonse et Winry ont retrouvés leur intimité et leur petit nid d'amour et Lin a découvert la vérité et n'apprécie que moyennement le gout de la trahison. Je sais pas mais là, je me fais l'impression d'être Mary Alice Young, la voix off de _**Desperate housewives**_. Lol.

Au menu du prochain chapitre, une confrontation entre deux amis va avoir lieu et une décision va devoir être prise.

C'est bien comme résumé, non ?

A la prochaine.

Bisous.

Joana.


	8. Chapitre VII : Jalousie

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Mea culpa ! Mea culpa ! Désolé pour ce retard énormissime. Mais entre temps, je suis devenue étudiante et disons le, par moment, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. De plus, j'ai fait une réaction allergique à un produit et depuis, j'ai les oreilles de Dumbo et ça me gratte et ça me fait mal. Ce qui fait, que je passe plus de temps à pleurer sur mon sort, qu'à écrire. Mais j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour finir d'écrire et poster ce chapitre. Même si à la fin, beaucoup de question reste en suspens et que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite.

Mais trève de bavardage. Je vous laisse avec ce fameux chapitre 7 et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en passant par le bouton en fin de page.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Chapitre VII : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin Yao, prince de Xing, douzième fils de l'empereur de Xing et héritier officiel du trône impérial était dans une colère noire.

Comment est-ce qu'Edward avait pu lui faire _**ça**_ à Lui ? Son meilleur ami !

Ranfan était _**Sa **_garde du corps. Non d'un chien ! Il l'a connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans. L'âge auquel elle était rentrée à son service. Ils avaient tout partagé. _**Tout**_. Les mauvais coups formentés par ses soins et les conséquences qui allaient avec. Les moments pénibles comme lorsque sa mère était morte. Lin la connaissait mieux que personne. Enfin, il croyait la connaître.

Lin ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à Edward et encore moins comment il avait fait pour lui faire baisser sa garde. D'abord, il était prince et il était riche alors qu'Edward était alchimiste mais fauché. Ensuite, il était beau et il ne voyait pas ce que Ranfan pouvait trouver au Fullmetal car il était _**Beaucoup **_mieux que lui. Ensuite, Edward avait _**Très **_mauvais caractère. Il était arrogant, misogyne, macho, rancunier, menteur, soupe au lait, colérique et radin. D'ailleurs, Lin ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir taxé son porte-monnaie. De plus, Edward avait la taille d'un radis alors que lui, il était _**Beaucoup **_plus grand que lui !

Et puis d'abord, Edward était amestrien et Ranfan était xinoise et xinois et amestrien ne se mélangeaient pas. C'était comme ça. C'était la tradition. Jamais Who n'accepterait que sa petite fille ait une relation avec un étranger. Sauf qu'Edward n'était pas un étranger. Who l'aimait bien et en plus, il était avec Alphonse, le dernier survivant de la civilisation mythique de Xersés par leur père qui était celui qui avait apporté l'élixirologie dans leur pays. Ce qui faisait, qu'il bénéficiait d'un sacré crédit auprès du vieil homme.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de la tripoter sans arrêt ? Installé sur son arbre, Lin avait une vue parfaite sur le petit pavillon où Edward et Ranfan s'étaient installés pour travailler les cours de xinois.

Cours de xinois ! Tu parles ! Il en profitait lâchement pour la tripoter sans vergogne, oui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Lin était installé somme toute confortablement sur la plus haute branche d'un des arbres centenaires de l'ambassade avec une paire de jumelle à la main, afin d'espionner en toute tranquilité les moindres faits et gestes de sa garde du corps et de son traitre de meilleur ami. _**L'opération destruction du couple Edward/Ranfan **_avait commencé et mis à part, travailler et rire de temps en temps depuis une heure, il ne s'était rien passé de notable jusqu'à présent. Mis à part, des sourires, des rires et des chatouilles. Rien que ça suffisait à rendre vert de jalousie le prince héritier. Mais la goutte d'eau fut probablement quand Ranfan accepta d'accorder un baiser à Edward. Un petit baiser du bout des lèvres qui dériva rapidement en un baiser langoureux auquel la ninja répondit avec fièvre, ses mains allant se perdre dans les longs cheveux blonds du Fullmetal, tandis que les mains du blond allèrent se perdre dans son corsage.

Lin se demandait si il devait aller vomir son déjeuner, - plus que copieux -, soit dit en passant ou bondir hors de sa cachette pour botter les fesses du malandrin qui lui avait volé le coeur de _**Sa garde du corps**_, quand une voix douce mais légèrement moqueuse l'interpella :

- Agent Lin 007 ! Un appel pour vous en provenance de Xing.

Le prince héritier, apprenti espion à ses heures, fut tellement surpris qu'il perdit l'équilibre et fit une chute vertigineuse jusqu'en bas de l'arbre. Heureusement, il eut plus de peur que de mal en attérissant les quatre fers en l'air et les cheveux maculés de feuilles et de terre aux pieds d'une Li Ann fière de son coup et se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!!!! Rugit Lin, plus furieux que jamais.

- Grand-père vous attend au téléphone, répondit Li Ann pas du tout impressionnée pour un sou.

Lin soupira, grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, - qui n'existait pas -, et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers l'ambassade, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé en plein milieu de son opération d'espionnage. Mais une idée diabolique germant dans son esprit.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Au détour d'un couloir, Lin avait prétexté vouloir lui parler et Edward pas méfiant pour un sou, avait accepté sans se méfier. Le prince avait commencé à lui parler et d'un seul coup, le nom de Ranfan était venu s'insinuer dans la conversation et d'un seul coup, Lin s'était jeté sur lui, lui assenant un violent coup de poing dans la machoire qui lui fit perdre connaissance durant quelques secondes.

- Je ne vais te demander qu'une seule chose et après je pourrais continuer à te frapper : qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour Ranfan ? Tu tiens vraiment à elle ou bien tu comptes l'abandonner comme ton père l'a fait avec ta mère ?

Edward sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Si il y avait une chose à ne pas faire, c'était de le comparer avec son père. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur Lin, les propulsant tout les deux à travers l'une des baies vitrées de la résidence qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous leur poids.

- Ne me compare plus jamais à mon père ! Espèce d'imbécile de prince de Xing !

L'alchimiste frappa le brun dans les côtes mais Lin le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant se cogner la tête contre un mur. Le blond se releva et bloqua le poing du brun qui allait une fois de plus s'abattre contre sa machoire en le lui tordant violemment derrière son dos, mais Lin lui donna un violent coup de tête et en profita pour l'entraîner avec lui dans la piscine. Mais Edward se cogna la tête contre le rebord et perdit connaissance.

- Ed ! Maître Lin !

Ranfan avait entendu les bruits de la dispute et s'était précipitée vers la provenance des hurlements, suivie de près par Li Ann. La ninja s'immobilisa en voyant le corps inerte d'Edward flotter à la surface de l'eau. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea. En quelques brasses, elle arriva jusqu'au corps de l'alchimiste qui flottait doucement à la surface de l'eau et le tira vers le bord. Li Ann l'aida à le sortir de l'eau :

- Ed ? Tu m'entend ?

Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se mit à cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. La jeune fille le fit se tourner sur le côté et lui tapota le dos afin de l'aider à recracher. Elle s'accroupit par terre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A PRIT A TOUT LES DEUX ?!!! Hurla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, après qu'Edward se soit calmé.

- A mon avis, tu devrais demander à un certain prince de xing, l'informa Li Ann en montrant du doigts un Lin Yao pas très fier de ses actes.

- Maître Lin ? Demanda la jeune fille, soudainement devenue plus calme.

Mais le dit prince de Xing était déjà partit, - on ne sait où comme à son habitude -, Ranfan interrogea sa cousine du regard qui haussa les épaules. Signe qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler et que c'était à sa cousine d'arrondir les angles. D'accord, elle l'avait un peu poussé dans les bras d'Edward mais c'était à Ranfan de s'expliquer avec Lin. Non mais !

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Le docteur Knox ferma sa malette d'un geste las. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu Edward Elric comme patient et honnêtement ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Non pas qu'il n'appréçiait pas le garçon, bien au contraire, mais il préférait largement le voir en bonne santé. Plutôt que allongé dans un lit, fulminant contre un certain prince de Xing.

- Et tâches de rester tranquille, ordonna le médecin en se levant.

- Mais je vais bien ! Protesta Edward avec véhémence en se tenant tout de même les côtes.

- Mais bien sûr...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Edward se tourna vers la porte de la chambre, y découvrant Ranfan avec des couvertures supplémentaires dans les mains. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais, un pantalon sur un chemisier blanc et avait laissé ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules.

- Ah Ranfan ! Surveilles le bien surtout. Je compte sur toi et ne faîtes pas de bétises cette nuit ! Lança le docteur Knox en saluant la xinoise avant de quitter la pièce.

Ranfan rougit et salua le médecin, avant de se tourner vers Edward qui était mort de rire.

- Et ça serait bien, si tu voulais passer me voir demain à 10 heures à l'hôpital. Faudrait qu'on ait une petite discution ! Rajouta le médecin depuis le couloir.

Ranfan fit les yeux ronds et se tourna vers son petit ami qui la regardait comme si il était un bébé innocent qui venait de naître, - ce qu'il était _**Très **_loin d'être.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Tu sais, tout le monde le sais pour nous deux. La preuve, regarde dans le tiroir.

La ninja s'exécuta. La curiosité l'emportant sur la raison mais elle referma violemment le tiroir du meuble en se rendant compte de ce qu'il contenait.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont de l'imagination, siffla Ranfan entre ses dents. Je te préviens tout de suite, _**JAMAIS**_, je ne porterais cette... chose.

Edward la regarda avec un air taquin mais préféra ne pas répliquer. Lui même n'ayant que peu apprécié la plaisanterie.

- Dis tu viens me réchauffer ? Parce que j'ai un peu froid tout seul dans ce grand lit, demanda-t-il en lorgnant la ninja de haut en bas.

Ranfan éclata de rire et vint se glisser sous les couvertures après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Elle se lova contre Edward et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Le silence s'installa peu à peu entre entre eux, uniquement troublé par le rythme régulier de leur respiration. Ce fut Edward qui rompit le silence en premier :

- Ranfan ?

- Hum ?

- Lin est au courant.

- Je sais mais je vais lui parler dès qu'il se sera décidé à arrêter de bouder.

Edward émit un petit reniflement méprisant en entendant cela mais Ranfan lui pinça les joues en guise de reproche.

- Aie ! Gémit l'alchimiste. Je souffre suffisamment comme ça !

- Idiot ! Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. C'est peut-être vrai qu'à une époque, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour maître Lin mais il s'est passé plein de choses depuis et nous avons tous changé. J'ai changé. Et je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais comme un frère, un ami. Comme toi avec Winry. Et ce que je ressents pour toi, n'as rien de comparable. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, tu veux ?

Edward l'écouta jusqu'au bout de son petit discours. Elle s'était mise à sa hauteur pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle était plus sérieuse que jamais. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue :

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir été me chercher... à Drachma et dans la piscine.

Ranfan sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Edward passa une main dans son dos tout en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient dans son dos.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier si tu ne m'avais un peu forçé la main un certain soir, je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé faire le premier pas, avoua-t-elle.

Elle le regardait avec tendresse, tout en caressant du bout des doigts la forme de son nez et de sa bouche. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle semblait nerveuse à l'idée de se livrer ainsi à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Edward sourit et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Ses lèvres caressèrent les lèvres roses de la jeune fille qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche en s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise.

- Je croyais que Knox voulait qu'on se tienne tranquille ? Demanda Edward non sans malice.

- On n'a qu'à y aller doucement. Ca nous changera après tout et puis j'ai très envie de te remercier de t'être battu pour moi, souffla la jeune fille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu sais si tu me remercie de cette façon à chaque fois, je veux bien me battre plus souvent.

Ranfan éclata de rire et Edward l'embrassa à nouveau, heureux que la fille qu'il aimait ait choisi d'être avec lui.

**&**

**&**

**A suivre...**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voilà, voilà ! On y est : Lin a piqué sa crise et a fait quelque chose de pas bien du tout. La question est : comment va-t-il se faire pardonner ?

La réponse au prochain chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre, Who montre le bout de son nez et Hohenheim, également. On y retrouve aussi, Alphonse, Winry, Roy et Riza et Ed et Ranfan se montrent enfin ensembles comme un vrai couple.

Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine. En espérant que mes oreilles soient redevenues normales.

Bisous.

Joana.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Un dîner mouvementé

Coucou !

Je vais tâcher de faire court. Je sais que j'ai affreusement de retard mais non, je ne suis pas morte ! Lol

J'ai eu simplement beaucoup de boulot, comme beaucoup de monde et des examens à préparer.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre inédit. Même si je sens que certaines ne vont pas aimer la fin. Une dernière chose, j'en profite pour faire une annonce : je suis en train de complètement réécrire ma fic " Belle nuit, douce nuit " et le premier chapitre devrait sortir ce week-end.

Bonne lecture !

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Chapitre VIII : Un dîner mouvementé**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle détestait devoir être apprêtée de la sorte. Cela, lui donnait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître, d'être une autre personne.

Edward avait réussi à la convaincre, elle ne savait toujours pas comment d'ailleurs, de se rendre avec lui à une invitation au restaurant, organisés par Roy et Riza Mustang pour fêter leur six mois de mariage. Et bien que réticente, au début, elle avait finit par accepter et Edward avait même réussi à la convaincre de porter une robe. Ce qui expliquait la mine renfrognée qu'elle affichait alors que le taxi qui les emmenaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous approchait de l'établissement.

Edward était assis à ses côtés, sur la banquette arrière, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Ranfan avait accepté de porter une robe, certes, pas celle qu'il espérait, mais une robe tout de même !

Ranfan ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle était magnifique ainsi vêtue. Elle portait une robe noire, à manches courtes, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. La robe était simple mais était assez près du corps et moulait ses formes avantageuses, et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Ce qui avait grandement fait réagir l'alchimiste quand il avait vu la jeune fille dans cette robe. La couleur de la robe faisait ressortir son teint laiteux et son joli visage était encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs souples et brillants, qu'elle avait laissé cascader sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Le fait qu'elle est acceptée de l'accompagner à ce dîner comptait beaucoup pour Edward. C'était la preuve qu'elle avait vraiment envie de s'engager avec lui et qu'ils étaient un vrai couple.

Une fois le taxi arrivé à destination, le Fullmetal descendit en premier et alla galamment ouvrir la portière à la jeune fille, tout en lui présentant son bras, qu'elle accepta volontiers malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe, la complimenta Edward en la serrant par la taille.

- Je me sentirais mieux si cette fichue robe était plus longue et moins moulante, grogna Ranfan en tirant sur le bas de sa robe.

- Moi, je trouve qu'elle est bien trop longue au contraire, bouda Edward en faisant la moue.

- Pervers !

- Non. J'ai simplement l'esprit pratique, lui expliqua Edward en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Si cette robe était plus courte, je pourrais plus facilement te l'enlever une fois à la maison.

Ranfan le regarda avec des yeux ronds, complètement abasourdie. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer car Edward l'attira par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du restaurant. Ils avaient un peu de retard et il n'avait pas très envie de la voir s'énerver et le traiter de sale pervers. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, si elle lui faisait un effet de tout les diables dans cette robe, si ?

Arrivés à l'intérieur, un maître d'hôtel les accueillis et leur proposa de les débarasser de leurs manteaux, avant de les emmener à la table de leurs hôtes, qui les attendaient déjà tous attablés.

- Dis donc Fullmetal, tu as vu l'heure ? Lui rappela Mustang en les voyant arriver à leur table.

- Le taxi a eu un peu de retard, mentit Edward.

Ranfan se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et soupira face à l'effronterie de son petit ami. Le retard en question était dû au fait, que dès qu'Edward l'avait vu dans cette robe, il avait absolument voulu son calin de l'après-midi à ce moment là, calin qui s'était éternisé et qui expliquait leur léger retard.

- Et bien, prenez place, leur proposa Riza en envoyant un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son petit mari chéri. Roy étant plutôt mal placé pour émettre des critiques, non mais !

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Les organisateurs du dîner, à savoir Roy et Riza Mustang avaient eu la merveilleuse idée en faisant leur plan de table de la placer juste entre Edward et le prince Lin, et juste en face de Li Ann et du père d'Edward et Alphonse. Alors autant dire que l'ambiance était tendue, voire même glaciale.

Edward et Lin ne cessaient de se regarder en chien de faience, tout en multipliant les marques d'attention à l'égard de la xinoise, et tout en s'envoyant des remarques acerbes à tout va. Quand à Li Ann, elle s'était semble-t-il trouvée un allié de poids en la personne du père des frangins et Alphonse se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire, alors que Winry n'avait dieu que pour son auto-mail. Sans compter, que le général Mustang prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer ouvertement Edward, qui se faisait un devoir de lui faire savoir sa façon de penser, à sa manière. C'est à dire de façon peu discrète et plus que grossière.

- Alors, Hum... vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps tous les deux ? Demanda Winry, tout en envoyant un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Alphonse, qui ne pu se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Winry, le terme serait plutôt " coucher ensembles ", lança Lin à la cantonade avec un regard appuyé vers Edward.

Ranfan manqua de peu de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau, tandis qu'Edward commençait à avoir de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles façon cocotte minute. Lin étouffa un cri de douleur alors qu'un grand boum fit trembler la table. Li Ann venait juste de faire savoir au prince héritier qu'on n'insultait pas impunément sa cousine, sans en payer les conséquences, en lui donnant un coup de pied bien placé dans une région particulièrement sensible de son anatomie.

- Toi. On se passera de tes commentaires, mon chéri, fit Riza à l'adresse de son Roy Mustang de mari.

- Depuis quatre mois, trois semaines et 72 jours. Tu veux des détails, Lin ? Demanda Edward avec un grand sourire.

Un silence de plomb s'abbatit sur l'ensemble des invités.

- Parce que tu comptes les mois et les semaines ?

Ranfan le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, ne voulant pas que tout le monde l'entende. Edward lui fit un sourire énigmatique et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou en guise de réponse. La jeune fille rougit un peu plus et plongea le nez dans son assiette.

- Heu... Je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer un jour à l'atelier pour faire une vérification de ton auto-mail, Ranfan ? Il grince un peu même si toi au moins, tu en prend soin, fit remarquer Winry à un certain alchimiste blond qui se tassa instantanément sur sa chaise.

Winry se tourna vers la ninja avec des yeux brillants d'espoir et la jeune fille ne se sentit pas l'impolitesse de répondre non.

- Heu... Oui... Pourquoi pas.

- Formidable ! Pourquoi pas demain ?

Ranfan acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête, en regardant Edward dans les yeux, histoire de se donner du courage. Elle détestait être le centre d'attention et l'alchimiste le savait. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et en profita pour humer son parfum.

- T'en fait pas. Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura la jeune homme.

La jeune fille lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres pour le remercier de son soutien.

- Beurk !

Lin manifesta son dégout par une grimace, on ne peu plus éloquente et Edward lui sourit narquoisement en guise de réponse. Ranfan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. La soirée allait être longue et finalement, elle se dit qu'elle allait peut-être prendre un verre de vin blanc en fin de compte, histoire de faire passer les provocations, on ne peu plus douteuses de maître Lin.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Que cette grogniasse approche et elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle lorgnait sur Edward, même si le terme que la ninja avait en tête serait plutôt baver et cela commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Ranfan était en train de déchiqueter un pauvre morceau de pain qui ne lui avait rien fait, quand la serveuse en question s'approcha de leur table, en roulant des hanches avec une corbeille de pain à la main. Elle s'immisça entre la ninja et Edward et fit un grand sourire au jeune homme, qui n'avait dieu que pour son assiette et sa petite amie assise à côté de lui.

- Excusez moi, mais vous ne seriez pas le _**célèbre **_Fullmetal alchemist ? Lui demanda la serveuse en faisant battant des cils.

Ranfan émit un grognement et porta son verre à ses lèvres même si, là, à cet instant précis, c'était plutôt sur cette poupée silliconnée qu'elle avait envie de le lancer.

- Ranfan ? Tu devrait peut-être lâcher du leste sur le vin blanc, lui conseilla Li Ann en lui prenant son verre des mains.

La jeune brune ne protesta pas, trop abasourdie par l'impertinence de la blonde qui était en train de draguer ouvertement _**Son Edward**_. Sous son nez. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres clients à servir ? Et cette abruti qui ne voyait rien. Dès qu'on lui parlait d'alchimie, monsieur tombait dans le panneau !

Ranfan se leva brutalement, tête baissée, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers elle.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

La xinoise s'éloigna à toute vitesse de l'intérieur de la salle. Se moquant de tous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle et ignorant les cris de protestations d'Edward.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward savait qu'il avait fait une connerie. Laquelle ? Il aimerait bien le savoir, mais plus il cherchait moins il trouvait. Il savait juste une chose : Ranfan lui en voulait et ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout. La dernière fois, qu'il avait fait l'andouille, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole durant une semaine ! Et ça aurait pû durer encore plus longtemps, si il ne l'avait pas supplié de le pardonner.

Edward grogna et jura pour la forme en remarquant une silhouette noir sur un toit à quelques mètres du restaurant. Ranfan était peut-être une équilibistre née mais pas lui, même si sans se vanter, il se défendait bien. Quelques minutes et quelques jurons plus tard, il l'a rejoignit en haut de son perchoir et songea à l'entraver sournoisement par derrière pour la forcer à lui parler.

- Ni pense même pas !

- Mais... Raah c'est pas possible. T'as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ? S'énerva Edward.

- Non. Mais toi et maître Lin avaient beaucoup de points communs et notamment quand il s'agit de faire des coups fourrés, expliqua la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos.

Edward fit la grimace en signe de réprobation.

- Oui, mais je suis cent fois plus mignon, protesta l'alchimiste.

- Cent fois plus ventard, oui !

Ranfan se retourna vers le jeune homme et le foudroya du regard. Elle avait l'air en colère et en même temps, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air triste. D'un pas résolu, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Lâches moi, protesta la jeune fille en se débattant.

- Tu as pleuré ? Lui demanda Edward, l'air plus grâve que jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Ca flatterait ton orgueil ? Tu es bien comme maître Lin. Dès qu'une jolie fille est dans le coin, il faut qu'elle te saute dessus !

Edward mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce dont parlait Ranfan quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse de cette fille ?

Edward arborait un sourire malicieux qui l'aurait fait fondre en temps normal si elle n'avait pas eu tant envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Le Fullmetal éclata de rire et prit possession des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui répondit malgré elle au baiser. Mais celui-ci cassa brutalement ce doux moment :

- Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouses, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas...

Edward la fit à nouveau taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais de manière beaucoup plus prononcée, avant de recommencer son petit manège.

- ... jalouse...

- Menteuse.

Ranfan se renfrogna prête à recommencer à bouder mais Edward lui prit la main et l'entraîna contre lui. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à lui et frissonna malgré elle. Elle était sortie si précipitement du restaurant, qu'elle en avait oublié de prendre son manteau.

- Tu es gelée. Tu tiens vraiment à attraper la mort ?

Ranfan grogna quelque chose en xinois et Edward lui frictionna les bras dans l'espoir de la réchauffer.

- Allez viens. Sinon, Mustang va râler !

Mais Ranfan ne répondit rien. Elle était soudain devenue toute blanche et semblait crispée.

- Ed...

- Ranfan ?

-...

- Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se tenait le ventre et semblait souffrir. Edward la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tentant par ce simple geste de la calmer.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle lui répondit par une grimace éloquente et se raccrocha à ses épaules, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ed... Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait...

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui sourit et la souleva de terre avec précaution, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, et se dirigea vers l'escalier de secours du bâtiment....

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voili, voilou ! Oui, je sais. Je suis sadique. On va dire que j'ai de très bons professeurs en la matière. Niark...

Pour faire court, on va dire que l'idée m'a été suggéré au cours d'une conversation sur msn. Quand à la suite, se sera au prochain chapitre, qui est très bien entamé au niveau écriture, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Sur ce, bonnes fêtes de Noel à tous, un peu avance.

A la prochaine.

Bisous.

Joana.


	10. Chapitre X : Une drôle de nouvelle

Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Chapitre X : Une drôle de nouvelle**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward Elric tournait de long en large dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Central City, comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait près de quatre heures, que Ranfan avait été laissé entre les mains des médecins et des infirmières, sans que depuis, ils n'aient donné de nouvelles.

Alphonse et Winry avaient accompagné Edward à l'hôpital, de même que Mustang et Riza, tandis que Lin et Li Ann avaient tous les deux disparu, depuis deux bonnes heures. Winry s'était endormie contre l'épaule d'Alphonse, qui attendait patiemment, contrairement à son frère aîné, qui était mort d'inquiètude.

- Calme toi, Fullmetal. Knox s'occupe de Ranfan et c'est l'un des meilleurs médecins que je connaisse, tenta de le rassurer Mustang, avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

- Je sais, grogna Edward. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

Roy soupira et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Riza, qui lisait un magazine, tout en jetant de petits coups d'oeil vers les salles d'auscultations.

- Oh merde ! Fit Alphonse en se redressant brutalement, réveillant involontairement Winry, par la même occasion.

- Quoi ? Knox est sortit ? Demanda Edward.

- Ed... Grand-père Who a deux heures.

Sur ces entrefaîtes et peut-être, heureusement pour Edward, Knox sortit de la salle d'auscultation. Il avait l'air plutôt grognon, comme à son habitude, et soupira en voyant arriver le vieux Who, suivi de Lin et Li Ann.

- Edward ? Aboya-t-il.

Le Fullmetal se tourna vers le médecin et le suivit dans un coin à l'écart.

- Je te préviens, Edward, si toi ou l'un de ces deux là, mets le boxon dans cet hôpital, je vous met dehors à coup de pied au derrière.

- Hey ! Je suis là pour Ranfan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a nom de dieu ?!!!

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

Edward grogna et optempéra :

- Ok... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Pour toute réponse, le médecin sortit de la poche de sa blouse blanche, un pochon de dragés de toutes les couleurs et le tendit à Edward.

- J'ai pas faim. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'à Ranfan.

- Les jeunes, grogna Knox en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Ranfan a une maladie qui risque de durer quelques mois. Neuf pour être précis, lui expliqua Knox avec un petit sourire en coin.

Edward le regarda comme si il était tombé sur la tête. Il regarda tour à tour son frère, les époux Mustang, Who, Li Ann et Lin, puis Winry qui le regardaient bizarrement.

- Tu vas être papa, imbécile ! Tonna Mustang à la limite de la crise de rire.

A ce moment là, un grand boum se fit entendre. Lin venait juste de faire un malaise.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de coton. Elle se sentait fatiguée et avait très envie de dormir. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra le plafond blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital.

- Ed ?

Edward se réveilla brusquement et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Hey... Comment tu vas ? Demanda Edward en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je me sens fatiguée, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est normal, sourit Edward. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

- Dors, mon ange. On verra plus tard, dit Edward en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ranfan ferma les yeux et se rendormit à nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Edward n'était plus là et la jeune fille commençait à s'inquièter. Le docteur Knox était passé et lui avait expliqué la situation. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et comprenait mieux pourquoi Edward s'était montré soudain si distant avec elle.

- Ranfan ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa le regard sévère de son grand-père. Le vieil homme avait passé des vêtements plus confortables et la regardait avec tristesse.

- Grand-père ?

La ninja se tassa un peu plus dans son lit et se sentit encore plus mal.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda son grand-père.

- Oui. Tu es au courant ?

Le vieil homme hôcha la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa petite fille. Who ne savait plus trop quoi penser. D'un côté, il aurait giflé sa petite fille pour son manque de jugeotte et pour avoir apporté le déshonneur sur sa famille en ayant un enfant avec un étranger, en étant pas marié et de l'autre, un petit Who était en train de danser la _**" danse de la victoire "**_ en répétant _**" Je vais être grand-père ! Je vais être grand-père ! "**_.C'était en soit miraculeux que Ranfan attende un enfant. Lui qui s'était résolu à ne jamais être grand-père...

- On m'a dit que maître Lin avait fait un malaise. Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué tout ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

Who ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La tête du prince en apprenant la nouvelle valait son pesant d'or.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, trancha Who. De jolies infirmières s'occupent de lui et il mange comme un ogre, alors c'est qu'il va mieux.

Ranfan sourit à cette remarque.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu le critiques ouvertement.

- Maître Lin est un enfant gâté. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Mais, nous ne sommes que des serviteurs. Alors, nous n'avons rien à dire, expliqua Who en haussant les épaules. Mais tu ferais mieux de penser au père de ton bébé, qui en ce moment est en train de se saouler au bar du coin.

- Il le prend mal ?

- Il est juste un peu perturbé. Mais il fera un bon père, conclut Who en embrassant sa petite fille sur le front. Je vais voir comment va le jeune maître avant que ta cousine ne l'étrangle elle-même.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

- Monsieur le barman ? Un autre, s'il vous plait ! Aboya Edward en finissant son sixième verre de whisky.

- Oui, monsieur, soupira le barman en lui remplissant un autre verre.

Edward était à moitié avachi sur le comptoir du bar. Il était déjà bien imbibé d'alcool et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de geindre. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il gémissait et pleurait comme un bébé. Une heure, qu'Alphonse et Mustang tentaient tant bien que mal de le faire décrocher de la bouteille.

- Fullmetal, je crois que tu as assez bu, trancha Mustang en lui arrachant son verre des mains.

- Nan ! Beugla l'alchimiste. Je bois... car je suis... serais un mauvais père. Ranfan me dé... déteste... j'en suis sûr...

Mustang soupira pour la énième fois. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire : lui qui espérait pouvoir passer une nuit romantique à l'hôtel le plus cher de la ville, avec sa petit femme chérie, se trouvait dans un bar à supporter les jérémiades d'un alchimiste Fullmétal complètement ivre.

- Tu as finis de raconter des bétises ! Tu es ivre. Je veux bien croire que c'est normal, mais elle t'aime et tu l'aime, alors arrête de geindre !

- Allez Ed ! Va dormir un peu, lui proposa Alphonse en le faisant descendre de son siège.

- Nan ! Se débattit l'aîné. Je sais que je serais un mauvais père car... je sais pas du... tout quoi faire... et pis... papa est parti... quand on était tout petit et je... sais pas comment... m'y prendre.

- Tu as bien su t'y prendre pour faire un enfant à Ranfan, lança ironiquement Alphonse.

- Méchant Alphonse, gémit Edward.

- Pitié, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, supplia Alphonse.

- Oui. Si ça continue, il va être aussi saoul qu'une barrique ! Ironisa Mustang.

- Je me sens... pas... bien, gémit le blond dont le teint avait soudain viré au vert.

Edward se leva précipitamment et couru vers les toilettes du bar.

- Barman ! Un verre ! Commanda Mustang.

- Plutôt deux ! Fit Alphonse.

La soirée risquait d'être longue.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

- Et celui-ci ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Winry à Ranfan en lui tendant un magazine traitant du mobiler pour enfant.

- Il est jolie, fit Ranfan en souriant.

- Hem...

Ranfan et Winry relevèrent la tête en même temps. Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait une mine de papier machée. En clair, il payait chèrement sa nuit d'ivresse. Il tenait à la main un bouquet de violette et un sac en papier.

- Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à ce soir ? Demanda Winry en le voyant resté planter là. Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux.

La mécanicienne sortit de la chambre en adressant un clin d'oeil à la xinoise et une tape derrière la tête du Fullmetal.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Edward, qui ne savait pas trop si il devait rentrer dans la chambre.

Ranfan lui répondit par un hôchement de tête. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas aller bien alors que tout le monde était aux petits soins avec elle ? Riza et Winry avaient été les premières à la féliciter et à la couvrir de fleurs, de cadeaux et de catalogues pour futur maman. Sans compter, les infirmières qui passaient la voir toutes les trente minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

- Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça.

Edward lui tendit le sac en papier et entreprit de mettre les fleurs dans un vase. La jeune fille fut assez surprise d'y découvrir deux petits pyjamas : un rose et un bleu.

- Tu sais. C'est encore un foetus gros comme mon petit doigt, le taquina Ranfan.

- Peut-être mais ça passe vite et je tiens à ce qu'il est bien chaud. Après tout, c'est une partie de toi et de moi.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux qu'on le garde ? Demanda-t-elle.

Edward se renfrogna soudainement. Comment Ranfan pouvait-elle croire qu'il pouvait avoir envie de la forcer à avorter. La jeune fille sentit qu'Edward n'allait pas bien et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant au passage le parfum de sa peau. Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de se défaire de son étreinte. Il posa son front contre le sien et plongea son regard ambré dans les yeux sombre de la jeune fille, avant de lui demander :

- Tu préfères une fille ou un garçon ?

Ranfan éclata de rire et l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Après tout fille ou garçon, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était que leur bébé soit heureux et en bonne santé.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**A suivre....**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, que je trouve un petit peu nian nian, en allant faire un tour en bas de page.

A la prochaine.

Jo.


	11. Chapitre XI : Les joies et les aléas

_Pour faire court, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous et qui a mis du temps à venir par ma très grande faute. Mais j'ai eu un énorme bug sur cette fic. Impossible de savoir ce que je voulais écrire et où je devais le placer._

_Mais bon, j'ai finalement arrivé à en faire quelque chose de ce chapitre et le voilà. Même si j'en suis très peu satisfaite. Une autre information concernant cette fic, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres, à peu près trois ou quatre. _

_Bon je vous laisse avec ce fameux chapitre et bonne lecture._

_**ooOoo**_

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Chapitre XI : Les joies et les aléas de la grossesse**

_**ooOoo**_

Edward tournait en rond dans le cabinet du gynécologue qui suivait Ranfan durant sa grossesse, pendant qu'elle était en train d'examiner sa petite amie. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les médecins, principalement à cause du fait que dans son esprit, les médecins étaient tous de vieux bonhommes en blouse blanche, tenant à la main une seringue remplit d'un mystérieux liquide, qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à vous injecter dans le derrière, pourtant le docteur Xia Wang était loin de ressembler à sa vision des médecins. Elle était xinoise comme Ranfan, de taille moyenne, avec de long cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Il est clair que s'il avait connu des médecins comme elle, quand il était petit, il n'aurait pas développé une telle phobie à l'égard des médecins.

Le cabinet du docteur Wang ne ressemblait à aucun autre cabinet de médecin. L'atmosphère n'était pas froide et figée mais chaleureuse et la décoration était gaie et colorée et non pas aseptisé et sentant l'eau de javel. Il y avait des tableaux représentant des paysages ou des personnes et des photos représentant des familles accrochés au mur. Un grand bureau en bois sombre trônait au milieu de la pièce et donnait beaucoup de chaleur à la pièce. Le cabinet était divisé en deux, dans l'une le bureau du médecin où elle recevait ses patients et l'autre où elle pratiquait les auscultations.

- Hey, Ed...

Edward se tourna vers Ranfan qui lui souriait timidement. Il fronça les sourcils sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Ranfan lui cachait quelque chose.

- Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? S'inquièta le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules.

- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu devrais t'asseoir.

Edward s'exécuta non sans bougonner et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il boudait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward. Ranfan va bien, sourit le docteur Wang. Néanmoins, il y a comme un imprévu dans cette grossesse.

Edward arqua les sourcils.

- En fait, il n'y a pas un bébé mais... deux.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Edward déglutissait difficilement. Il passa par toutes les couleurs, du blanc, au rouge en passant par le violet.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

_**ooOoo**_

- Mais je peux marcher toute seule. Je ne suis pas infirme, tout de même, protesta Ranfan.

Edward la tenait dans ses bras et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle sortait juste de l'hôpital où ils avaient appris une nouvelle pour le moins étonnante. La gynécologue de la jeune fille leur avait annoncé que Ranfan attendait des jumeaux. Sur le coup, elle avait cru qu'Edward allait faire une attaque. Deux bébés, ce qui voulait dire deux fois plus de responsabilités et deux fois plus de complications pour Ranfan et les bébés, comme le médecin leur avait expliqué. Ce qui expliquait l'attitude surprotective d'Edward depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cabinet du médecin. Il l'avait même forcé à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur taxi.

- Oui. Mais le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. Alors, tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu me laisses faire.

- Mais je peux marcher toute seule.

Edward la déposa sur le canapé du salon de son petit appartement et s'asseya à ses côtés. Il posa les pieds sur la table basse et soupira.

- Tu sais que tu commences à devenir lourde, la taquina Edward avec un sourire espiègle scotché au visage. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.

Elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois, mais déjà, cela commençait à se voir. Elle allait finir par devoir s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements plus vite que prévu. Ce qui avait tendance à la mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

- La faute à qui ? Rappelle le moi, railla la jeune fille.

Edward rigola et passa son bras autour du cou de Ranfan et l'embrassa dans le cou. Cette histoire de double grossesse la rendait tour à tour grognon ou hypersensible, mais surtout terriblement attirante.

- A nous deux, concéda Edward. Mais tu as entendu le docteur. Il te faut du repos et le moins de stress possible, alors soit tu te reposes, soit je me mets en grêve et je n'accomplis plus le devoir conjugal.

- C'est une blague ? S'écria Ranfan en se relevant à moitié.

Edward lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il était d'un sérieux à faire peur. Elle fit la moue et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Edo. Si je te promets de me tenir tranquille. Tu voudras bien reconsidérer la question ?

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Il aimait quand elle se montrait comme ça, séductrice, langoureuse comme une chatte. Ce qui avait tendance à arriver de plus en souvent à cause de ses hormones qui étaient sans dessus dessous.

- S'il te plait, Edo.

- Hum... Si tu promets d'être sage, alors je veux bien reconsidérer la question.

- Bon d'accord. Je te promets de me tenir tranquille si de ton côté, tu y mets du tien. Tout de suite.

Elle mit sa tête contre son épaule et joua avec les boutons de sa chemise. Edward sourit et l'embrassa avant de la faire basculer doucement en arrière sur le canapé. Ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

_**ooOoo**_

Edward grogna dans son sommeil alors que Ranfan lui caressait les cheveux, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas le secouer comme un prunier - comme la dernière fois - mais elle avait absolument besoin de sa coopération et qu'il soit réveillé.

- Edo...

- Hum...

- Ed. J'ai envie de fraise à la chantilly et de cornichon.

- De fraise et de... cornichon ? Balbutia Edward. Ranfan. Il est quelle heure ?

- Quatre heures du matin.

Ranfan lui adressa une moue adorable et lui fit son regard de chien battu - qui marchait à tout les coups - car elle savait que ça lui donnait un air de poupée, qui faisait fondre son petit ami à chaque fois.

- Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de faire les courses, hier matin, soupira Edward.

Ni une, ni deux, Edward sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il marchait les yeux fermés et elle admira les muscles de son dos et ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une barquette de fraise, une bombe de chantilly et un bocal de cornichon dans les mains. La jeune fille se rua sur lui, lui embrassa les deux joues et se mit en devoir de dévorer sa collation improvisée. Edward bâilla à s'en décrocher la machoire et prit son livre sur la table de chevet.

Ranfan observait Edward qui lisait depuis une bonne demie heure. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de l'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de se lever et d'aller ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait même pas râlé cette fois-ci, habitué à ses petites envies nocturnes depuis qu'elle avait passé le cap des nausées.

- Ed ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa la jeune fille en lui retirant brusquement son livre des mains. Excuse moi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, elle s'asseyait sur son ventre, prenait son visage entre ses petites mains blanches et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et le lui retira alors qu'elle s'empressait de faire de même avec son caleçon.

- Tu vas me tuer. Tu le sais ça ?

Elle éclata de rire et le fit s'allonger, déterminée à lui prouver sa reconnaissance de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit.

_**ooOoo**_

- ! J'EN AI MAAAAAARREEEEEEEEEEE !

Edward déboula dans la chambre en une minute et failli éclater de rire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ranfan se tenait assise sur le sol de la chambre. Elle avait vidé l'armoire et les tiroirs de la commode et les vêtements qu'ils contenaient s'entassaient à même le sol. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et reniflait.

- Tu as l'intention de redécorer la chambre ? Se moqua gentiment Edward.

- C'est pas drôle. Regarde moi, je ne rentre même plus dans mes vêtements et j'ai l'air d'une baleine.

- Bah moi, je t'aime bien sans vêtements.

Ranfan lui jeta un regard glacial et lui jeta à la figure le pantalon, qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Tu commences à perdre la main, railla Edward en souriant comme un gosse, alors qu'il évitait de justesse le vêtement qui alla s'envoler dans le salon de l'appartement.

- C'est de ta faute, tout ça et je parie que quand je serais énorme comme une baleine en train de s'échouer sur une plage, tu me laisseras tomber comme une vieille chaussette pour une pétasse à grosse poitrine et qui, elle ne sera pas énorme.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Il la prit par la taille et elle cala sa tête contre son épaule en reniflant. Sa double grossesse avait de drôle d'effet sur la jeune fille, notamment en ce qui concernait ses hormones, qui depuis quelques temps étaient en folie. Elle était tour à tour euphorique et excité - dans le bon sens du terme, selon Edward - ou triste et en pleur, voire même en colère et agressive comme jamais, surtout qu'elle était encore plus violente que d'ordinaire dans ces moments là.

- Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille voir ailleurs, s'offusqua-t-il. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Cela malgré ton sale caractère et tes petites crises de folies passagères. Et puis la vie serait tellement ennuyeuse sans ma petite baleine adorée.

Ranfan renifla à nouveau et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi Ed. Mais...

- Mais...

- J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements et je hais le shopping.

Edward éclata de rire et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front.

_**ooOoo**_

- Ed, tu es un vrai gamin. Tu le sais ça, rigola Ranfan alors qu'Edward lui avait bandé les yeux et la guidait jusqu'à un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'il soit si attentionné avec elle car après tout, son sixième sens était certes atténué à cause des bébés mais toujours bien présent. Cependant, Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il comptait lui faire jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et voulait absolument lui faire la surprise.

Il neigeait sur Central City et Edward faisait bien attention à ce que la jeune fille ne glisse pas sur une plaque de verglas. Il avait fait arrêter leur taxi dans un petit quartier résidentiel au sud de Central. Un endroit très joli avec de jolies maisons et de grands espaces verts, à quinze minutes du centre ville et à dix minutes de la maison des Mustang.

- On est arrivé, l'informa Edward en lui retirant le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma surprise ?

Ranfan resta bouche bée. Devant eux se dressait une jolie maison à étage avec des murs peints en jaune, des volets rouges et un toit en brique. Elle était entourée d'un jardin et un mur d'enceinte encerclait le derrière de la maison. Il y avait même un porche donnant sur le devant de la maison et un joli portail en bois permettait d'entrer dans l'enceinte.

- Ta... surprise ? Ed. Tu veux bien m'expliquer. Cette maison n'est quand même pas à nous ?

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Cette maison devait coûter une vraie fortune, bien plus que ce qu'il possédait.

- Si, c'est notre maison. Je l'ai acheté. Il y a une semaine mais j'ai mis deux mois avant de me décider. Alors, elle te plait ?

Edward souriait comme un gamin, annonçant à sa mère qu'il avait eu une bonne note à l'école.

- Oui. Bien sur. Qu'elle me plait. Mais comment tu as pu l'acheter ?

- J'ai touché beaucoup d'argent pour les années que j'ai passé dans l'armée et je touche une pension à vie, du fait que j'étais alchimiste d'Etat.

La jeune fille l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Pas depuis la mort de ses parents.

- Alors ? Je te fais faire la visite guidée ?

_**ooOoo**_

Ranfan était sur le point d'exploser. Si cette Rose continuait à exhiber sa poitrine sous les yeux de son Edo, elle allait commettre un meurtre. D'accord, elle la battait largement en matière de tour de poitrine, ceci grâce à sa grossesse, mais tout de même. Tant qu'elle y était, cette fille n'avait qu'à porter ses bébés et à prendre tous les désagréments qui allaient avec. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu à subir la joie des nausées matinales et des envies de vomir en pleine nuit. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait subir les jambes lourdes, les fringales soudaines à n'importe qu'elles heures du jour et de la nuit, les crises hormonales qui la transformait en _" fontaine sur patte_ _ambulante "_ et surtout les bébés qui lui appuyaient sur la vessie à tout moment de la journée. Mais surtout elle n'avait qu'à supporter le poids des deux bébés qui grossissaient de jour en jour, la faisant ressembler à une baleine avec son gros ventre.

La jeune fille se demanda ce qui la retenait de sauter à la gorge de son imbécile de petit ami et accessoirement le père de ses enfants et de cette idiote à cheveux roses. Non pas qu'elle soit désagréable. Elle était très gentille et avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'elle avait un faible pour Edward et bien que Ranfan ait depuis le temps l'habitude de ce genre de comportement chez la gente féminine, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à chaque fois que ce genre de situation se produisait, ça la mettait dans une rage folle. En plus, Rose était jolie et avait un joli corps avec des formes là où il faut. Bref, dire que la future maman était jalouse comme une tigresse était un doux euphémisme.

- Edo ? Je suis fatigué. On peut rentrer ?

Ranfan se leva de sa chaise et prit son sac, prête à partir. Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur et Edward connaissait ce regard. Ce regard qui voulait dire _" je vais commettre un meurtre "_.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquièta Edward en se levant soudainement.

- Je me sens juste fatigué, grogna Ranfan entre ses dents. Je porte deux bébés. Je te rappelle.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir quand Edward la rattrapa de justesse. Il sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Ce qui avait tendance à arriver fréquemment depuis quelques mois.

- Attends Ranfan ! Mais attends moi !

Edward lui courut après et la ratrappa. La jeune xinoise se retint difficilement de sourire. Bon d'accord. Ce n'était pas très gentil de manipuler Edward de cette façon, ni de se servir de sa grossesse comme moyen de pression mais au moins, cela avait le mérite de se montrer efficace. Et puis la tête qu'affichait Rose à l'instant valait le détour.

- A bientôt Rose ! Mais je suis désolé. Il faut qu'on n'y aille ! S'excusa Edward à l'intention de la jeune fille qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Heu... D'accord. A bientôt, Ed, le salua la jeune fille qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ranfan : 1 - Rose : 0

_**ooOoo**_

- Ranfan ? Tu boudes ?

Edward voulut prendre la ninja dans ses bras mais celle-ci se tourna sur le côté en rabattant les couvertures sur elle, d'un geste sec. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Edward depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Elle avait passé la soirée muré dans le silence, ne desserrant pas les dents une seule fois, même pas pendant le repas.

- Je ne boudes pas, grogna la jeune fille. Simplement, j'en ai marre de toutes ces greluches qui te dévorent des yeux à chaque coin de rue. Et ne me dit pas que je suis paranoiaque. Si elle avait pu, elle t'aurait dévoré tout cru.

Edward sourit malgré lui. Ranfan était très jalouse de nature, mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, c'était devenu encore pire. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois ou elle avait failli arracher les yeux d'une fille qui le regardait d'un peu trop près. Comme à la boulangerie en bas de la rue, par exemple, où l'une des vendeuses lui faisait des avances à peines voilées à chaque fois qu'il allait y faire ses achats et cela, même sous le nez de Ranfan.

- J'aime bien quand tu es jalouses, lui susurra Edward à l'oreille en l'enlaçant.

- C'est peut-être, elle qui porte tes bébés ! S'énerva Ranfan en se retournant vers Edward. C'est elle qui ressemble à une baleine !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et il sourit franchement. Il aimait quand elle était jalouse. Ses yeux brillaient et elle était toujours belle quand elle était en colère. Même s'il s'avait que son comportement quelque peu irrationnel depuis ses derniers mois était dû à l'excès d'hormones à cause de sa grossesse.

- Mais moi, je t'aime ma petite baleine, la consola Edward en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oui. Bah la prochaine fois que tu croises par hasard une ancienne connaissance de sexe féminin. Passe ton chemin. Ca éviteras que je m'énerve pour rien. Sinon, je te promets que je leur fais avaler ce qui leur sert de poitrine !

Edward éclata de rire. Ce qui fit râler un peu plus la jeune fille.

_**ooOoo**_

Ranfan sursauta en entendant Edward jurer comme un charretier. Elle mit la dernière touche au plateau repas qu'elle avait préparé pour eux deux et sortit de la cuisine. Elle était enceinte de sept mois maintenant et elle aurait eu du mal à cacher son ventre qui avait pris des proportions incommensurables. Elle dormait beaucoup et s'était tout juste réveillée de sa sieste quotidienne de l'après-midi. Elle sentit l'un des bébés lui donner un coup de pied et fit la grimace. Ils étaient particulièrement agités depuis une semaine et elle espérait que son prochain rendez-vous avec son médecin apaiserait ses craintes. Edward était à l'étage, là où se trouvait les chambres, ainsi que les toilettes et la salle de bain. Ils avaient complètement décoré et installé la maison selon leurs goûts, l'alchimie ayant bien aidé. Mais ce qui avait posé le plus de problème était la décoration de la chambre des jumeaux.

Ils ne connaissaient pas le sexe des bébés et ignoraient s'ils allaient avoir deux garçons, deux filles ou un garçon et une fille. Edward espérait avoir une fille, alors que Ranfan voulait un garçon. En conséquence, ils avaient coupé la poire en deux.

Edward avait séparé la chambre en deux : une partie dans les tons violets et roses et l'autre dans les tons verts et jaunes. Des couleurs pastels très douces, qui donnaient envie de sourire quand on entrait dans la pièce. Ils avaient fait le choix d'acheter deux lits à barreaux en bois blanc. Deux tapis avaient été installés à quelques mètres des petits lits, un bleu et un violet, tout doux et moelleux. Deux tables à langer se trouvaient de chaque côté, une chaise à bascule avait été installé pour pouvoir se reposer et nourrir les bébés en même temps. Deux armoires étaient disposés dans la pièce ainsi qu'un autre meuble et un coffre à jouet. Un panier en osier traînait dans un coin, remplit à rabord de peluche. Un nombre incalculable de jouet avait été disposé dans la chambre et Edward avait décoré la chambre avec des tableaux et des miroirs colorés. Il avait même installé deux mobiles qui diffusaient de la musique et s'illuminaient la nuit. Leurs familles et leurs amis leurs avaient offerts toutes sortes de cadeau pour la naissance des bébés, des jouets, des peluches, des vêtements. Les deux armoires en étaient pleines à rabord.

- Ed. Tu viens manger ?

Ranfan alla dans le jardin où elle avait installé la table. La maison était grande avec cinq chambres, dont l'une avait été transformé en bureau pour Edward. Il y avait deux salles de bain, une au rez-de-chaussé et l'autre à l'étage, une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon. Il avait même installé une table de jardin avec des chaises, une balançoire avec un toboggan et un bac à sable. Une minute plus tard, Edward déboulait dans le jardin et alla la prendre dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Je meurs de faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Du roti de boeuf avec des pommes de terre, des carottes et des haricots. Ca te convient ? Monsieur Le Morfale.

- Oui, mon ange. Comment tu vas ? Ils ne te fatiguent pas trop ?

Edward posa sa main sur le ventre gonflé de la jeune femme, au moment où l'un des bébés donnait un coup de pied.

- Ils bougent beaucoup, constata le jeune homme. Tu es sûre que c'est normal ?

- Le docteur Wang dit que c'est normal. Mais je n'ai pas de contractions. Donc j'imagine que c'est normal.

- D'accord. Tu es belle dans cette robe. Tu le sais ça ?

Elle portait une robe de grossesse à fine bretelle à coloris rose et imprimé fleuris avec une paire de ballerine et avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon. Il faisait particulièrement chaud pour un début de mois d'avril, ce qui expliquait leurs vêtements d'été. Edward était torse nu et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

- J'ai l'air d'une baleine, ronchonna la jeune femme. Comment tu peux dire que je suis belle dans cet état ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que tu es belle. Particulièrement dans cette robe.

- Tu fais une fixette sur toutes les robes que je porte, lui fit remarquer Ranfan avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'aime te voir en robe. C'est pas de ma faute.

Edward sourit espiègle et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, avant de se détacher d'elle. Il lui tira galamment sa chaise devant elle et s'installa à table en face d'elle.

_**ooOoo**_

_**"Dring Dring "**_

Ranfan ouvrit les yeux et grogna en xinois contre l'abruti qui osait la déranger durant sa sieste quotidienne de l'après-midi. Normalement, les bébés devaient naître dans deux mois mais sa gynécologue l'avait prévenue qu'elle pouvait accoucher plus tôt que prévue. Ce qui les inquiètait elle et Edward, car si cela venait à se produire les bébés seraient prématurés et cela pourraient diminuer leurs chances de survie.

- _**Allez vous en... **_Grogna-t-elle.

- Ed ! Ranfan !

La jeune fille reconnut sans peine la voix du prince Lin. Elle se releva difficilement, gênée par le poids de son ventre et les bébés qui lui donnaient de plus en plus souvent des coups de pied.

- Maître Lin, appela la jeune fille depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre à elle et Ed.

- Heu... Bonjour... Tu vas bien... Baragouina Lin, pas vraiment à son aise. Je peux entrer ? J'ai un cadeau pour le bébé.

- J'arrive, dit la jeune fille.

Trois minutes plus tard, Ranfan ouvrait la porte à un Lin Yao, vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer du regard le ventre gonflé de la jeune fille.

- Ca ne mord pas, maître Lin, se moqua gentiment Ranfan en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Heu... Mais c'est pas lourd à porter ?

Ranfan se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Bien sûr. Mais j'arrive bientôt à la fin.

La xinoise sentait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

- Je peux te serrer dans mes bras, sans qu'Ed veuille me tuer après ?

Pour réponse, Ranfan le prit dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Ca faisait du bien de le revoir après tout ce temps. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était évanoui suite à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué, ainsi que Li Ann et son grand-père après leur départ pour Xing.

- C'était quoi ça ?

L'un des bébés venaient de donner un coup de pied et Lin l'avait sentie.

- C'était Bébé Ed ou Bébé Ranfan.

- Bébé Ed et Bébé...

- Oui. J'attends des jumeaux et comme on ne connait pas le sexe des bébés alors on les appelle comme ça.

Lin s'imagina un Edward Elric de la taille d'un nourrisson avec une couche culotte et marchant à quatre pattes en tapant dans ses mains, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Ranfan le regardait avec un air suspicieux.

- Non. C'est juste que je m'imaginais un Ed miniature avec une couche culotte.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Rigola la jeune fille.

- Pas toi ?

- Aie !

- Ranfan ? Ca ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se tenait le ventre et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout.

- Si si. Ca va. C'est juste que ces derniers jours, Bébé Ed et Bébé Ranfan sont assez agités.

Ranfan se tenait le ventre et grimaça de douleur, allant en total opposition avec ses propos.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

La jeune fille cria et Lin s'écarta, alors qu'une tâche sombre s'aggrandissait aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle haletait et se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Maître Lin. Je viens de perdre les eaux, expliqua Ranfan en se tenant le ventre. Vous allez aller dans le salon et composer le numéro sur le calepin à côté du téléphone.

- Heu... Oui... D'accord.

Lin s'exécuta et Ranfan s'appuya contre le montant de la porte en se tenant le ventre.

_**ooOoo**_

- Je refuse d'accoucher tant qu'Edward ne sera pas là, grogna Ranfan alors qu'une énième contraction la faisait se plier sous la douleur. Et puis, il est trop tôt.

- Calme toi, Ranfan, l'encouragea l'une des infirmières. Il va arriver.

- Je vous jure que s'il n'arrive pas très vite. Il ne risque pas d'avoir d'autres enfants parce que j'en ferais un eunuque ! Vous voulez un conseil, n'ayez jamais d'enfant !

Ranfan poussa un cri alors qu'une nouvelle contraction l'assaillait. Elle serrait convulsivement les draps afin de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui l'assaillait à chaque nouvelle contraction. Elle était en sueur et la jeune femme pouvait voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle pensait avoir déjà connu la douleur quand elle avait perdu son bras, mais là, c'était deux fois pires.

- Je vais le tuer ! Rugit Ranfan avec une force étonnante, malgré sa condition.

- Ranfan. Il va falloir pousser, la prévint sa gynécologue.

- Pas question !

- Ranfan. Il faut pousser. Les bébés ne vont pas attendre Edward. Il veulent sortir.

La jeune fille rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle renifla et hôcha la tête. Au même instant, la porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit à la volée révélant un Edward débraillé et essoufflé.

- Ranfan. Je suis là.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

_**ooOoo**_

Un cri inhumain résonna dans la maternité. L'instant d'après le cri d'un nourrisson raisonna à son tour. Les membres du personnel hospitalier avaient l'habitude mais l'accouchement durait depuis trop longtemps pour que se soit normal.

- Docteur... elle saigne beaucoup, fit remarquer une sage femme à la xinoise.

L'accouchement prenait trop de temps et le second bébé se présentait par le siège. Elle ne voulait pas alarmer Ranfan et Edward, mais elle préfèrait opter pour la sécurité de la mère et de l'enfant.

- Ranfan... Je vais être honnête... Le second bébé se présente mal et tu perds beaucoup de sang.

La xinoise se crispa alors qu'une autre contraction se faisait sentir. Edward lui tenait la main et tentait de la calmer mais il la sentait trembler et avait peur pour elle et l'autre bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Une césarienne.

Edward et Ranfan se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils connaissaient les risques d'une telle opération mais la vie du second bébé passait avant.

- Alors faîtes le.

_**ooOoo**_

Ranfan ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle trouva Edward allongé dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il dormait profondément et elle remarqua un bandage à sa main de chair. Elle chercha du regard les berceaux où dormaient ses bébés et paniqua en ne les trouvant pas dans la chambre. Ce qui sortit Edward de son sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ed ? Ou sont les bébés ?

- Ils sont en couveuse. Tu te rappelles. On t'as tout expliqué avant l'opération.

Il tenta de la calmer mais elle éclata en sanglot et arracha sa perfusion. Les infirmières durent lui injecter un calmant pour qu'elle se calme, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de se reposer un peu. Les bébés allaient bien mais étaient quand même naient prématurément d'où la mise en couveuse. Malgré la petite fille qui était beaucoup plus fragile que son petit frère, selon les médecins. Il s'inquiètait pour Ranfan et lui embrassa le front. Il la laissa dormir et décida d'aller voir les bébés à la maternité.

_**ooOoo**_

_Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce petit - grand chapitre - il fait quand même à peu près treize pages vous aura plus. Même si je le trouve un peu gnan gnan. _

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Bisous._

_*** Jo ***_


	12. Epilogue

Enfin, l'épilogue est arrivé. J'aurais mis le temps. Il est peut-être un peu bâclé, du moins c'est mon sentiment mais j'avais un peu l'impression de tourner en rond sur cette fic.

Enfin bon, je n'abandonne pas les autres fics. Elles viendront durant les vacances de printemps ou durant l'été, du fait que la fac c'est beaucoup de boulot.

Bisous et à bientôt.

* * *

_**oooOOooo**_

**Chroniques ordinaires**

**Épilogue**

_**oooOOooo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Quatre ans plus tard**

Ranfan gémit dans son sommeil en sentant les lèvres chaudes et douces de l'homme de sa vie papillonner le long de son cou et de ses épaules. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, sa vue ayant du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité croissante de la pièce.

Aujourd'hui promettait d'être une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Une journée parfaite pour sortir faire une balade au parc avec les enfants.

- Bonjour. Belle endormie...

Edward l'embrassa sous l'oreille - point particulièrement sensible chez elle - et glissa ses mains sous les draps. Volontiers d'humeur câline, elle le laissa faire sans protester.

Entre les enfants et le travail d'enseignant d'Edward à l'université de Central City, il n'avait pas toujours le temps de se retrouver pour des matins câlins en semaine. Alors, ils ne perdaient pas une seule minute quand l'occasion se présentait à eux. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours confier les enfants à l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

Elle sentit les mains d'Edward taquiner ses hanches alors qu'il la couvrait de baisers. Il était à la fois tendre et violent dans ses gestes mais elle aimait quand il se montrait fougueux. C'était sa manière à lui, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche manquant de lui couper le souffle et lui retira violemment la nuisette qu'elle avait acheté pour lui, il y a quelques semaines. Il avait dû s'absenter durant une semaine à cause d'un colloque sur l'alchimie à South City et après avoir passé deux jours entiers à voyager en train, il s'était endormi comme une masse en rentrant à la maison. La plupart du temps, Ranfan l'accompagnait avec les enfants mais Edward jr et Xin Lei avaient attrapé la varicelle et ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque.

Ranfan gémit en sentant les lèvres d'Edward sur ses seins et elle ferma les yeux, ressentant pleinement le désir s'infiltrait à travers tout les pores de sa peau. Alternant baisers, caresses et douces morsures, elle le sentit descendre sur son ventre et titiller son nombril avant de descendre plus bas entre ses jambes, la faisant crier de surprise, alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux dans l'espoir de le voir aller jusqu'au bout de ses exquises tortures. Elle le sentit respirer durement contre elle alors qu'une douce chaleur explosait dans son ventre. Il remonta lentement, tel un félin et déposa quelques baisers sur son passage avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

- J'aime t'entendre crier mon nom...

Il lui souriait espiègle. Ses yeux d'or pétillaient de malice et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Edward était au paradis. Les lèvres et les mains de Ranfan parcouraient chaque centimètres carrés de son corps avec lenteur, faisant lentement grimper le plaisir en lui. Elle prenait un plaisir manifeste à le faire languir. Mais elle savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre complètement fou et lui faire perdre la tête. Elle le fit doucement s'allonger contre le matelas d'une légère pression sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se glisser entre ses jambes. Elle lui retira son caleçon avec lenteur et il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle lui prodiguait la plus douce des caresses. Il ne tarda pas à perdre complètement la tête et il retomba durement sur le matelas alors que l'orgasme le saisissait avec violence.

Ranfan se blottit contre lui et déposa une pluie de baiser sur son visage humide de sueur. Elle caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, sa bouche, son menton. Il la laissa faire, se sentant glisser dans une douce torpeur. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son torse humide de sueur et il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, la découvrant au dessus de lui, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Elle était magnifique. La lumière du jour illuminait ses cheveux. Il admira la courbe de ses seins, son ventre plat, sa peau humide de sueur, ses longs cheveux retombant sur sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser, alors qu'il la faisait se coucher sur le dos.

Edward émit un grognement rauque, presque animal en sentant les ongles de Ranfan griffer la peau de son dos. Il aimait quand elle faisait ça. Il aimait cette facette de sa personnalité, quand elle se montrait comme ça, sauvage, passionnée. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui et elle cria son nom alors qu'il se sentait arriver à sa limite. Il s'écroula sur elle quelques instants plus tard et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il respirait difficilement et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il soupira de contentement et se laissa doucement emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

_**oooOOooo**_

Edward Alphonse Zhang Elric jr croisa ses petits bras potelés sur son torse et fixa son verre de lait d'un air mauvais.

Il n'était pas le fils d'Edward pour rien. Il était son portrait craché aussi bien physiquement, qu'au niveau de son caractère, de ses grands yeux d'or à ses cheveux blonds comme les blés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était plutôt petit et chétif pour son âge. Mais il avait hérité de sa mère, son petit nez rond et ses joues rondes bien potelés. Il avait également hérité de son père, son caractère affirmé et son aversion pour le lait. Au grand dam, d'Edward qui tout les matins se bagarrait avec son fils pour qu'il boive son verre de lait.

- Tu devrais boire ton verre de lait, Edward. C'est bon pour ta croissance et c'est plein de calcium, dit Xin Lei en buvant son bol de chocolat chaud et en mangeant ses tartines de pain beurrés au nutella.

- C'est pas bon le lait et j'en boirais pas !

- Edward Alphonse Zhang Elric jr ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur et bois ton lait !

Edward avait les cheveux encore humides à cause du fait qu'il sortait de dessous la douche. Il fusilla son fils du regard, lequel soutint fièrement son regard.

- Nan ! Veux pas ! C'est pas bon ! Hurla le petit garçon en repoussant le verre de lait loin de lui.

- Edward !

- Si tu ne bois pas ton lait. Tu ne grandiras jamais, coupa Xin Lei avec condescendance en mangeant ses tartines.

- C'est pas vrai ! Rugit Edward. Papa et papy Hohenheim sont grands tous les deux et plus tard, moi aussi je serais grand.

Ranfan pouffa de rire, tandis qu'Edward le regardait avec des yeux ronds, impressionné malgré lui par la réaction de son fils aîné. Xin Lei se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, tout en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

- Faim !

Théodore Van Elric, âgé de deux ans, était un adorable bébé aux boucles blondes et aux yeux d'or, comme son père. Il tendit ses petits bras potelés vers son biberon de lait chocolaté qu'il avait fait tomber sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait des taches de nourriture sur son bavoir et commençait à s'énerver du manque d'attention de ses parents. Ranfan le prit dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon qu'il se mit à téter comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, tout en le berçant, faisant instantanément cesser ses cris. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Excepté les mots " pa ", " man ", " Xin ", " Ed ", " faim ", " pas bon " et d'autre moitié de mot. C'était un petit garçon très calme, qui avait hérité du tempérament de sa mère. Mais qui quand il commençait à piquer sa colère pouvait devenir infernal.

- Edo... Si tu ne bois pas ton lait. Je devrais le dire à tante Izumi, roucoula Ranfan d'une voix douce à l'oreille de son fils en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

Edward jr déglutit difficilement. Son teint passant du blanc au rouge, pour finalement revenir à la normal. Tante Izumi l'effrayait et quand elle était là, il était sage comme une image et se faisait tout petit car quand elle piquait ses colères légendaires, même son papa avait peur d'elle. Il observa son verre de lait, puis sa mère et son père et fit une moue adorable. Il attrapa son verre de lait et le porta à ses lèvres en tremblotant légèrement avant de boire une gorgée de lait en faisant la grimace.

Edward embrassa Ranfan à pleine bouche sous le regard écœuré d'Edward qui fit un " eurk " de dégoût, tandis que Xin Lei détournait poliment la tête. Théo se contenta de gazouiller de contentement. Il adorait la jeune femme et elle était extraordinaire car elle était la seule capable de faire avaler son verre de lait matinal à son fils.

_**oooOOooo**_

Ranfan était dans la buanderie en train de trier le linge quand Edward arriva derrière elle, trempé des pieds à la tête.

- Ce gamin veut ma mort !

La jeune femme se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant la tête d'Edward.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Edo a un problème avec le fait de prendre son bain, expliqua Edward en prenant la panière des mains de Ranfan.

- Il faut dire qu'il a de qui tenir, ironisa Ranfan.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, bouda Edward. Ce petit monstre est pire que moi à son âge.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il veut faire pareil que son père. Quand tu n'es pas là. Il peut-être infernal avec moi.

- Ce que j'espère c'est qu'il se calmera en grandissant. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais devenir fou.

Ranfan lui prit la panière des mains et la posa sur la table de la cuisine où se battait en duel des dessins des enfants et les aliments pour le dîner du soir.

- Edward t'adore. C'est juste qu'il a besoin de s'affirmer et ça passe par la rébellion contre nous, sourit Ranfan en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça dans la poche de ton manteau.

Elle lui tendit une petite boite en velours pourpre et il s'empourpra violemment en la découvrant dans les mains de la jeune femme.

- Tu... tu l'as ouvert ? Balbutia Edward qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ranfan avait les sourcils froncés et le regardait avec suspicion. Elle sentait qu'Edward lui cachait quelque chose.

- Je... Hum... Tu veux bien l'ouvrir.

La jeune femme ouvrit la boite et y découvrit à l'intérieur une bague en or sertie d'un diamant rehaussé de deux autres pierres. Elle écarquilla les yeux les yeux de surprise.

- Ed... C'est...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui. C'est juste que quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine de cette boutique. J'ai su qu'elle était faîtes pour toi mais...

- Oui, l'interrompit la jeune femme en se jetant son cou. Oui. Oui et trois fois oui.

**Fin**


End file.
